New Akatsuki Members
by KingRock980
Summary: Six ninjas from different villages have joined the Akatsuki and are now new members and been given new missions in order to help achieve the organization's goal for world conquest. But another organization plots to destroy the Akatsuki and take the world. Who will succeed? Rated T for cursing and violence.
1. Meeting the new members

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters they belong to their respectful owners.**

**And this is my first fanfiction so no flames.**

Chapter 1

It's morning in the Akatsuki Hideout and everyone was in their rooms asleep until a siren went off in every room.

"_Attention Akatsuki members report to the meeting room this instant!"_ The leader Pain announced.

"For the love of Jashin shut the fuck up!" Hidan complained covering his head with pillow trying to get as much sleep as possible, but someone entered his room and forcefully took him out of his bed dragging him through the hallway.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu?! I'm trying to get my fucking sleep!" Hidan snapped and Kakuzu gave him a nasty look.

"The Leader said to arrive at the meeting room and if it's urgent then stop your fucking whining and let's move it!" Kakuzu replied still dragging Hidan.

Every member arrived at the meeting room and remained seated.

"I wonder what the Leader wants with us now?" Kisame asked.

"Who knows and who cares I just want the meeting over with so I can get back to my puppets." Sasori answered being bored already.

"And I need to get back to working on my art, hmm!" Deidara added.

"AND I need to get back to my fucking sleep!" Hidan added annoyed.

While everyone was still seated, Pain and Konan finally showed up.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope I wasn't late." Pain said.

"No, you were not, we came here five minutes ago before you came." Itachi replied.

"Very well. The reason why I called you all here is because we have new members joining us." Pain announced and told Konan to bring in the new members into the room.

Four people came in and they are in fact wearing the black cloaks with red clouds like everybody else and two people are males and other two are females.

"I'd like you to meet our new members." Pain began and pointed at the first member who is one of the males who has tan skin, long black hair, and his cloak is sleeveless because he ripped them up showing his muscular arms, and wearing his Hidden Cloud forehead protector on his left arm.

"This is Lerizu, and he is from the Hidden Cloud Village. He's very strong, can use Lightning Release, and can make his body indestructible." Pain introduced Lerizu.

"Glad to be in your group but here's the warning, piss me off and I will kill you!" Lerizu said.

"He's just like you Hidan." Kakuzu stated and Hidan gave him a nasty look.

"And now our next new member." Pain announced pointing at one of the females this time and she has pale skin, has purple hair that's tied to a ponytail, and is wearing her Hidden Mist forehead protector on her forehead.

"This is Seda, and she's from the Hidden Mist Village and used to be one of the Mizukage's students. She's very smart, cunning, can use Water Release, create mist, and create acid." Pain introduced Seda.

"Another Hidden Mist member, how exciting." Kisame said smiling.

"Don't get any ideas, creep!" Seda replied staring down at Kisame who is still smiling.

"Next member." Pain announced pointing at another female who has fair skin, brown hair that has pigtails on both sides of her head, and is wearing her Hidden Sand forehead protector on her neck like a choker.

"This is Yuki, and she hails from the Hidden Sand Village. She may be cheerful, but she's excellent with Sand Release and Magnet Release, and she's an expert at Medical Ninjutsu." Pain introduced Yuki and she gave everyone a friendly wave.

"I can already tell she's going to be more annoying than Tobi." Sasori said.

"And I can tell she and Tobi are going to be awesome friends, hmm." Deidara replied.

"Maybe we will be friends after all Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said.

"You don't seem to be very happy, maybe if you like I can teach you happiness." Yuki told Sasori.

"In your dreams kid." Sasori replied.

"And now our fourth and last member." Pain announced pointing at another male who appears to be sixteen years old, having whisker like birthmarks on the both side of his cheeks, has spiky green hair, and is wearing his Hidden Leaf forehead protector on his forehead.

"This is Mitaru, and he's from the Hidden Leaf Village. He can use Shadow Clone Jutsu, use Wind Release, and can absorb and seal chakra of anyone." Pain introduced Mitaru.

"So, you're from the Hidden Leaf as well." Itachi said and Mitaru looked at him.

"I was but not anymore and I couldn't care less about that hellhole of a village what so ever." Mitaru replied. "And I heard you slaughtered every single one of your clan and family." He added and Itachi didn't answer or reply. "Don't worry though I'm not going to judge you for your actions you did what had to be done." Mitaru said.

"Now then since I've introduced t our new members, I will determine who will partner whom." Pain said as he, Konan, and the four members left the room.

"I'm so glad we're done here. Now I'm going back to sleep and if someone wakes me up this time, I swear to Jashin I will curse you!" Hidan threatened and left the meeting room.

"I'm going to continue to work on my puppets." Sasori said and left the room.

"And I'm going to work more on my art, hmm!" Deidara added and left.

Meanwhile in Pain's office, Pain is in his desk with Konan standing at his side and the four members are sitting in front of him. "As you know our organization are supposed to have partnerships and two members are assigned as partners so I've decided your partnerships." Pain began. "Lerizu and Seda, you will be partners." Pain announced and Seda and Lerizu are not happy.

"Me with this moron?!" Seda asked angrily pointing at Lerizu.

"The reason why is because I want brain and brawn working together." Pain explained.

"Just make sure you don't piss me off, bitch." Lerizu said.

"Well, if we're going to work together then we're doing it my way, I'll make plans and you stick with them!" Seda replied.

"I see you two are seeing eye to eye." Konan said smiling.

"Nope!" Lerizu and Seda said at the same time and looking away from each other.

"Anyway, Yuki and Mitaru you will be partners." Pain announced.

"Yes sir." Yuki said.

"I have a feeling this will be fun." Mitaru said. "Right?" He asked.

"Of course we're going to have fun and I have a feeling we're going to be awesome friends." Yuki replied.

"Now those can get along just fine." Konan said.

"Well now that we got the partnerships out of the way, I will assign Mitaru and Yuki on your first mission." Pain announced.

"What's the mission?" Mitaru asked.

"You will go to the Hidden Leaf Village and attack it." Pain answered and Mitaru put a smirk on his face.

"And what about the inhabitants?" Yuki asked.

"I don't care have fun." Pain answered.

"We're on it sir." Mitaru said as he and Yuki left the office.

Lerizu and Seda your mission is to invade the Hidden Sand Village and exterminate Gaara of the Sand." Pain explained the mission. "And if anyone interferes, leave no survivors." He added.

"Yes sir." Seda said to Pain and looked at Lerizu. "Let's go idiot." She said to Lerizu and they left the office.

Meanwhile outside of the Akatsuki Hideout, Mitaru and Yuki began their journey to the Hidden Leaf Village and Mitaru had never felt this excitement before, he had a complete hatred for the village and everyone in it so he couldn't wait to attack the village and kill anyone who stands in his way.

"Well, here we are on our first mission, and you seem fired up." Yuki said to Mitaru.

"Damn straight." Mitaru replied. "I wanted to destroy everything in that cesspool and my dream will come true." He added.

They entered to a forest where they heard a sudden sound.

"Who's there?!" Mitaru asked taking out his kunai.

"Damn, how did they know?" Someone asked as two people came out of trees.

"Hey it's those Akatsuki members we saw earlier. Itachi and Kisame right?" Yuki asked

"I never imagined you figured out where we were, nice job kiddo." Kisame said to Mitaru as he put away his kunai.

"What are you two doing here?" Mitaru asked.

"Pain sent us to help you on your mission." Itachi answered.

"Why not I have a feeling the more destruction for the village the more fun for us." Mitaru replied and the four make their way through the forest. They made out the forest and found the front gate.

"This is it, The Hidden Leaf Village." Itachi said.

"Finally, now I'll destroy it once and for all." Mitaru said entering the village with Yuki, Itachi, and Kisame following him.


	2. Versus Kazekage Gaara and attack Konoha

Chapter 2

Seda and Lerizu are at the desert to get to the Hidden Sand Gate but theywere being followed.

"I know you two are following us so show up." Seda said and Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi came out.

"How did you know we were tracking you?" Tobi asked.

"I'm smart and I can sense anyone's chakra." Seda explained. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked.

"Pain sent us to help you." Sasori answered. "So deal with it."

"Fine, but keep that masked moron in line or I'll put him down." Seda said.

"You hear that Tobi? She doesn't like you already." Deidara said.

"But everyone loves Tobi because he's a good boy Senpai." Tobi replied and Deidara let out a sigh.

"Hmm, we shouldn't be too far from our target so let's make an entrance." Seda said.

"Oh great I can't wait to hear her pointless plans." Lerizu complained and Seda glared at him.

"Anyway, I know you can summon giant birds so make one, allow us board on it, and fly us to where Gaara is." Seda said to Deidara.

"That's not a bad idea, hmm." Deidara replied. "Stand back and be amazed by my art!" He summoned his giant white and jumped on it and the other members followed suit.

"Now fly us to Gaara!" Seda said and Deidara's bird began to fly through the desert.

They went through the desert and made it through the Hidden Sand Gate and went to the village jumped off the bird and landed on a building. "And here we are the Hidden Sand Village of Suna, hmm." Deidara said.

"Finally, now to find that scumbag Gaara of the Sand." Lerizu said and the members began to move.

"Are you talking about me?" A calm and deep voice stopped the members and they turned to see a male who appears as a teen with red hair, has a red mark on the left side of his forehead, wearing a red and grey outfit, and has a big tan bottle on his back. At his side are two people one is male and the other is female. The male has purple markings on his face, wearing a black outfit and a black hat on his head while the female has light blonde hair that has four ponytails, wearing a black and red outfit, and has a giant fan on her back.

"Are you Gaara of the Sand?" Seda asked the red haired boy and he didn't answer.

"Answer the question damn it!" Lerizu shouted.

"You'd better watch your tone towards the Kazekage." The male told Lerizu

"You'd best stay out of this Kankuro unless you want to face certain death." Sasori threatened.

"Shut up, Sasori! I'm not scared of you or those Akatsuki dumbasses!" Kankuro snapped.

"That's big talk from a nobody." Deidara replied.

"That's small talk from a guy who looks like a girl." The female smirked.

"Deidara-Senpai is not a girl you are." Tobi said and Deidara did a face palm.

"Duh." The female replied.

"Back to business. Are you Gaara of the Sand or not?!" Seda asked irritably.

"Yes, I am and I'll prove it to you and your comrades." Gaara answered taking a cork of his bottle unleashing his sand. "Kankuro, Temari I need your assistance." Gaara told his siblings and Kankuro unleashed his puppets while Temari took out her fan.

"Finally some action!" Lerizu said crackling his fist and unleashing his lightning energy on his fists.

"Let's give them despair." Sasori said unleashing his puppet while Deidara took out his clay and Tobi in his silly fighting stance.

"Prepare to die!" Seda said unleashing her mist all over the area.

Temari uses her fan to create wind to get rid of the mist but while she cleared it, they were gone.

"Where are you?" Kankuro asked.

"Right here." Sasori answered charging his puppet at Kankuro but he blocked the attack with his own puppet. Sasori's puppet kept attacking Kankuro's puppets but he keeps fighting back Sasori then uses his puppet's Iron Sand attack but Kankuro dodged and uses his puppets' bombs.

"You're pissing me off, Kankuro." Sasori said.

"Speak for yourself!" Kankuro replied but before he could attack another Iron Sand attack got him.

Temari keeps swiping her fan to create as much wind as possible to get Deidara but he created another giant bird to evade.

"Ha! You'll have to do better, bitch!" Deidara said throwing his tiny birds at Temari but she dodges them and keeps creating wind shots to get Deidara out of the air.

Tobi went from underground to try and attack Temari but was knocked out by Gaara's sand.

"Damn it Tobi you're useless." Deidara said but focused on Temari again throwing more tiny birds at her but she dodges them again and jumps as high as she could and reached Deidara's bird.

"Shit get away!" Deidara shouted.

"I don't think so." Temari replied and she knocked Deidara off his bird and fell back to the top of the building.

Gaara held his own against Seda and Lerizu and he uses his sand for defense and offence while Seda keeps using her Water Release and Lerizu keeps using his brute strength and Lightning Release. Gaara then unleashed his sand hands and grabbed Lerizu, but Seda cut them off with her water, she then unleashed another mist, went behind Gaara, and attacked him but he dodged out of the way but he was attacked by Lerizu's lightning punch and Seda water whipped him.

"I'm not giving up." Gaara said. "Sand Tsunami!" He shouted summoning his sand flowing on the ground attacking both Seda and Lerizu.

"Okay, I've had enough!" Seda said. "Acid Style: Toxic Burn Jutsu!" Seda yelled unleashing her acid at Gaara who tried to block it with his sand but the acid went through it and got him.

Lerizu took the opportunity and attacked Gaara with his fist and sent him in the air.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu!" Lerizu shouted and a lightning bolt got Gaara.

"Water Style: Giant Water Dragon Jutsu!" Seda yelled and giant water dragon hit Gaara and he went down.

"For a Kazekage he's weak!" Lerizu said laughing.

"Our mission's complete let's go." Seda said and they left.

"GAARA!" Kankuro cried running to Gaara.

"It's done, take Tobi and let's move." Sasori said while Deidara summoned another giant white bird, took Tobi, and got on board and the other members followed and the bird flew off.

Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village, Mitaru, Yuki, Itachi, and Kisame were destroying everything causing the people to run in panic.

"Look at them run like pussies." Mitaru said smirking still destroying the village but was interrupted by two ninja teens one was male and the other is female. The male has messy brown hair, has red tattoos on both side of his cheeks, and is wearing a black sleeveless shirt and dark red pants while the female has light blonde hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a pink tank-top, and aqua green pants.

"What the hell is going on?!" The boy asked then looked at the Mitaru and his expression was shocked. "Naruto?!"

Mitaru could not believe what he just heard he grew angry and attacked the boy. "How dare you compare me to that shit brain!" Mitaru yelled.

"You're not Naruto huh? Then who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm your prom date you ugly sack of shit!" Mitaru answered spitefully at the girl.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The boy asked angrily.

Mitaru smirked at them and placed his fingers together.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Mitaru yelled and five clones of himself arrived leaving the boy and girl in shock.

"The fact that you can do that doesn't mean you're awesome!" The boy said and whistled.

A white furred dog came and went the boy's side.

"Great timing, Akamaru!" The boy said.

"Kiba! Ino!" Someone yelled and came another boy who has long light brown hair, has red swirly marks on both side of his cheeks, wearing a red outfit with silver armor came.

"Choji! What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to help you two." Choji said.

"Is that so fat ass? Hey Yuki lend me a hand." Mitaru said to Yuki and she came at his side.

"I'll let you have your fun. Come Kisame." Itachi said and he and Kisame left.

"Let's have fun, bitches!" Mitaru said as he, his clones, and Yuki began to attack.


	3. First mission complete and returning

Chapter 3

Mitaru and his clones attacked Kiba and Akamaru while Yuki went for Ino and Choji. Kiba and Akamru used their Fang over Fang to attack the clones leaving Mitaru to be by himself but he summoned a whirlwind and threw it at Kiba leaving him to be swirled around until the whirlwind disappeared but Kiba got up and attacked Mitaru.

"You don't quit, do you?" Mitaru asked.

"No I don't dick head!" Kiba answered using another Fang over Fang with Akamaru at the real Mitaru pushing him through a building.

"C'mon Akamaru let's get him!" Kiba said going after Mitaru and Akamaru followed.

Yuki uses her sand attack on Ino and Choji and as they were dodging, Yuki summons a sand hand and grabs Ino slamming her into the ground. Ino got up and threw he Flower Bombs at Yuki while Choji uses his Spiky Hair Boulder and rolled at Yuki knocking her down but she got up and used her Magnet Release on them throwing them into a wall and sticking them on it.

"You are such a bitch!" Ino said.

"Whatever." Yuki said unleashing two sand spears. "I'm sorry but if someone stands in the way of our mission, you must be exterminated." She then began to throw them at Ino and Choji but something that look like shadows grabbed Yuki and the spears disappeared and Ino and Choji were off the wall.

"It would be quite troublesome if you did that." Someone said and it's another boy with black hair tied to a spiky ponytail, wearing a dark blue T-shirt, ripped up orange jeans, and sandals.

"Thank goodness you came, Shikamaru!" Choji said.

"Yeah yeah." Shikamaru replied using his shadow to throw Yuki to the ground. "Thanks for ruining my vacation you stupid bitch, could you not try and destroy the village until my vacation is over?" Shikamaru asked.

"You are so unhappy and gloomy, you need to be happy once and a while." Yuki replied.

"Shut up you troublesome girl." Shikamaru replied grabbing her cloak. "I'm going to tell you this, get...the...hell...out...of...the...goddamn...vill age!" He said angrily.

"Okay okay I just need to get my partner." Yuki replied as she left.

Shikamaru then turned to his comrades and friends. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"They were destroying the village and we had to stop them, we saw Itachi who's Sasuke's big brother, Kisame Hoshigaki, that girl you saw, and that boy who looks like Naruto." Ino explained and Shikamaru let out a big sigh.

"What a drag, all I wanted was a nice vacation and not do anything but apparently that's too much to ask." Shikamaru replied.

Kiba and Akamaru continued to battle Mitaru on top of a building exchanging blows and already getting fed up with Kiba and his dog, Mitaru unleashed his clone to create and blue wind like orb on his hand then disappeared.

"Rasengan!" Mitaru yelled charging at Kiba but was blocked by Itachi who grabbed his wrist.

"Well, that was close." Itachi said. "We're done here now it's time to return to the hideout." He added.

"Okay, what about Yuki and Kisame?" Mitaru asked.

"They're at the gate waiting for us, come." Itachi said, Mitaru nodded, and they left.

They began their journey back to the Akatsuki Hideout but then Yuki almost fell to the ground until Mitaru grabbed her.

"You okay?" Mitaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted." Yuki answered.

"Here." Mitaru said putting Yuki on his back. "That should be better for you." He said with a smile.

They continued to head to the hideout with Yuki still on Mitaru's back, Itachi saw this and he smiled.

"What's up?" Mitaru asked looking at Itachi smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing." Itachi answered but he knows it reminded him when he had to carry Sasuke on his back when they were younger.

They finally arrived at the hideout where they found Seda and Lerizu waiting for them.

"You took your time." Seda said sarcastically.

"Well, we were having fun destroying everything in that rotten hellhole of a village." Mitaru replied.

They entered the hideout where they saw Konan.

"Nagato wants to see you in his office." Konan informed the four members.

"I thought his name was Pain." Mitaru replied.

"Nagato is his real name but you are to call him Leader, Sensei, or Pain only I have the right to call him Nagato." Konan explained and Mitaru nodded.

They entered the office where they sat in front of him like last time.

"Welcome back, I take it your missions went well?" Pain asked and they nodded.

"Excellent, I'm going to give you time to relax in the hideout tomorrow you will new missions." Pain announced, they nodded again, and left.

Seda went to the library while Lerizu went to the training area while Mitaru and Yuki went to the kitchen for snacks where they found Tobi eating dumplings.

"Oh yummy yummy yummy!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"Well at least I'm not the only happy member here." Yuki said grabbing some cookies.

They left the kitchen and started exploring around the hideout they first went to Deidara's room where he works on his explosive art, Sasori's room where he works on his puppets, Hidan's room where he preforms rituals for the God of Slaughter Jashin, Kakuzu's room where he counts his money, Kisame's room where he sharpens his sword, Itachi's room where he works on his Sharingan, Tobi's room where he acts like a complete fool of himself, Konan's room where she does paperwork, and Pain's room where he works on his Rinnegan. They went to another room of someone they haven't met they saw a member that two sides a black side and a white side, green hair, and has a plant like protector covering himself.

"Oh visitors how lovely." The white side said cheerfully.

"Tell us what you want or die." The black side said bitterly.

"We just want to meet you is all." Mitaru explained.

"We'll we're called Zetsu it's great to meet you two." White Zetsu said.

"We are the Akatsuki's eyes and ears and don't stand in our way or you'll die." Black Zetsu warned.

"We'll keep that in mind." Yuki said as they left the room.

"What do you want to do?" Mitaru asked.

"Let's go find Seda and Lerizu." Yuki suggested.

"Alright let's go." Mitaru said as they went to find the other two members.


	4. New friendship and meeting 'Mother'

Chapter 4

Mitaru and Yuki entered the library and found Seda who is reading her book. Mitaru had an idea and wanted to sneak up and attack her from behind so he placed his fingers against his lips to tell Yuki to be quiet and she nodded smiling while Mitaru tiptoed behind each book shelf until he went behind the book shelf behind Seda. Mitaru took out his kunai and beagn to attack Seda.

"Don't...even...think about it." Seda said still reading her book and Mitaru stopped with a disappointed look on his face.

"How'd you know I behind you?" Mitaru asked putting his kunai back in his pocket.

"I sensed your chakra I knew you were there." Seda answered. "Why bother to attack me anyway?" She asked.

"I just wanted to test you is all and you passed." Mitaru answered and he sat in front of Seda.

"Well I'm sorry I ruined your surprise plan I'm in the habit of sensing others' chakra I didn't mean to ruin your fun." Seda replied closing her book and Yuki came to join the two and sat next to Mitaru.

"Don't worry about it." Mitaru said smiling. "Did you learn how to sense chakra from the Mizukage?" He asked.

"No my mother taught me when I was a child while my father taught me how to use Acid Release." Seda answered.

"Why did you leave the Hidden Mist?" Yuki asked.

"Because I was cast out when I killed my brother in a fight to prove who's better and I let my rage get out of control." Seda explained.

"I know how you feel I attacked my brother too I didn't kill him but I kicked his ass but I left the village after our fight and never wanted to return to that hellhole until I become stronger and destroy it." Mitaru replied.

"What about you Yuki?" Seda asked.

"I left the Hidden Sand after I made a critical mistake by attacking my family in a blind rage it's almost like your circumstance." Yuki answered and Seda nodded.

"You guys have great reasons why you left your own villages." Lerizu said joining the three. "I've had the worst reason ever." He added sitting down.

"And that is?" Seda asked.

"I left the Hidden Cloud after attacking it and then I fighting the Raikage and his brother because they didn't sit well with my actions against the village so for my crimes I was cast out and never to return but I'll come back to finish what I started." Lerizu explained.

"You know it's like we're getting to know each other about what we did in the past and what got us into the Akatsuki and during our own missions as partners we know about our own potential." Yuki said.

"Yeah and let's make a vow." Mitaru suggested.

"What's the vow?" Lerizu said.

"No matter what happens to us, no matter what we're going through, and no matter how far we are we'll always be friends." Mitaru declared placing his hand to the three.

"Yeah!" Yuki replied placing her hand over Mitaru's.

"Agreed." Seda replied placing her hand over Yuki's.

"You got that right!" Lerizu replied placing his hand over Seda's.

They left the library and went to their own rooms for sleep since it's nighttime already and everyone else is probably asleep. Mitaru took his cloak off showing his white T-shirt with blue and green flames all over and black pants, got on his bed, and drifted off into a deep slumber. Mitaru is in a white place with nothing in it and he has no idea where he is so he decided to explore and look around the place even though the place is only blank but he's willing to find out where he is. Mitaru kept walking what seemed to be hours and already he's getting tired so he stopped walking and sat down for bit to get rest but then someone came walking to Mitaru and he got up and took out his kunai to guard himself in case that person was ready to attack him but what emerged from the light is a women with long red hair, and wearing a white and green dress walking to Mitaru and she's smiling at him.

"Who're you?" Mitaru asked pointing his kunai at the woman and she's giggling.

"Answer my damn question!" Mitaru shouted and the woman's smile faded into a frown.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" The woman asked and Mitaru's face is turned to confusion.

"What're you talking about I don't have a mother." Mitaru replied.

"Oh that's right you don't know me, but I can tell you." The woman said placing her hand on Mitaru's.

"What do mean?" Mitaru asked.

"Sit down with me." The woman said sitting down and Mitaru did the same.

"Okay so tell me what you mean about being my mother." Mitaru said.

"I'm not just your mother ya know." The woman replied.

"What are you Naruto's mother too?" Mitaru asked and the woman nodded.

"Who are you?" Mitaru asked again.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki and it's nice to see you again Mitaru." Kushina introduced herself and Mitaru is shocked by her saying his name.

"How do you know my name?" Mitaru asked.

"I just told I'm your mother, don't ya know?" Kushina asked.

"This can't be we...I never had a mom this must be a lie." Mitaru said grabbing his head and Kushina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This must be a surprise to you and I know how must feel right now, listen we'll talk to each other again soon see ya later." Kushina said as she left.

Mitaru woke up and he's still in his bed and in his room he sighed and placed his hand on his chest.

"That must've been a dream." He said to himself. "Is that woman really my mother?" He asked.

Mitaru got off his bed, put his Akatsuki cloak on, and left his room to go outside. He left the hideout and went outside where he finds Itachi sitting on the ground staring at the sky so he decided to sit next to Itachi and when he did, Itachi noticed him.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked.

"I just had a weird dream, I was in a white place with nothing in it and I met a woman who claims to be my mother." Mitaru answered.

"I see." Itachi replied.

"What're you doing out here?" Mitaru asked.

"I just want to get some fresh air and clear my mind." Itachi answered.

"Oh, well I'll leave you alone if you want." Mitaru said.

"You're not bothering me, I don't really mind having to talk to someone." Itachi replied. "But we do have to go to sleep after all you do have a new mission tomorrow." Itachi said getting up.

"Yeah, I just wanted to clear my head too." Mitaru replied.

"About your dream?" Itachi asked and Mitaru nodded.

They went back inside the hideout, told each other good night and went back to their rooms. Mitaru took his cloak off again and went back to his bed to try and go back to sleep.


	5. Find and kill Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 5

Mitaru woke up, let out a huge yawn, rubbing his eyes, and got off his bed. He grabbed his towel, grabbed new clothes, and went to the bathroom for a shower so he locked the bathroom door, turned on hot water, took his clothes off, and got in the shower. Mitaru couldn't help but think about his dream he had last night where he met the woman claiming to be his mother but he wouldn't let that distract him. Mitaru, turned off the water, got out of the shower, dried himself off with his towel, and put on his clothes then went back to his room to put on his Akatsuki cloak and went for the kitchen where he finds the other members eating their breakfast.

"Well, good morning Mitaru I hope you slept well." Kisame said.

"Hey Shark boy." Mitaru replied and Kisame laughed at what Mitaru called him.

Seda entered the kitchen with four different colored flower shaped charms in her right hand.

"Hey Seda, what're those?" Yuki asked as Seda sat down.

"These are friendship charms I made last night since the four of us developed a friendship yesterday." Seda answered giving a yellow charm to Yuki, a red one to Lerizu, and a blue one to Mitaru while she kept a green one to herself. "Mitaru said that no matter what happens to us, no matter what we're going through, and no matter how far we are we'll always be friends and I want these friendship charms to remind us of it." She added.

"That's fucking stupid!" Hidan shouted.

"You're just pissed 'cause you don't have any friends." Seda replied.

"Like I need any." Hidan replied back.

"For once Hidan shut your damn mouth before I strangle you and burn you to a crispy Jashin worshiper." Kakuzu threatened.

"And it's true you don't have any friends besides even the Akatsuki are allowed to look after one another." Itachi added and Hidan just turned his head away.

After breakfast, Konan informed Mitaru, Yuki, Seda, and Lerizu that Pain requires to see them in his office again so they went to his office and sat in front of him.

"Good morning you four." Pain greeted. "As you all remembered what I mentioned yesterday I'm assigning you four on a new mission and it requires all four of you to complete it." Pain announced.

"What's the new mission?" Yuki asked.

"Your next mission will be to annihilate Sasuke Uchiha." Pain answered and Mitaru made another smirk on his face.

"I think I've heard of him." Seda stated.

"He used to be one the Hidden Leaf's ninja until he left it and went to a man named Orochimaru a former member of the organization." Pain replied. "He then betrayed and killed Orochimaru and now he's ready to kill Itachi." He added.

"So he's a threat to us?" Yuki asked and Pain nodded.

"We'll take care of him." Mitaru said.

"Be on guard, he has three people on his side and those people are Suigetsu Hozuki, a bipolar man named Jugo, and a woman named Karin." Pain told the four members and they nodded as they left the hideout.

Mitaru, Yuki, Seda, and Lerizu begin to search for their target Sasuke through the forest with Seda using her chakra sensing to find where he is but there's nothing yet so they continue to search for him. What seemed like hours, the four decided to take a little break from their search and as they started resting, they're overhearing what seems to be an argument so due to their curiosity they decided to go see what's going on. They found the source of the voices and they see two people one a male with white hair, sharp teeth, purple eyes, having a large blade on his back, wearing a purple sleeveless top, and white pants while the other person is female with red hair, complete red eyes, wearing glasses over the eyes, a purple long sleeve top, black shorts, and long black boots.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SUIGETSU YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" The woman yelled calling the male Suigetsu and slapping him across the face.

"FUCK YOU, KARIN YOU'RE OVERREACTING YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Suigestu yelled back calling the female Karin and the left side of his face is now red because of the slap he received.

They continued to yell at each other until another male who's taller than the both of them with orange spiky hair, wearing a grey shirt, and white shorts came and broke the two up.

"Calm down you two can't we at least go through the forest without killing each other?" The other male asked still breaking them up.

"Speak for yourself, Jugo you constantly lose your fucking mind and wind up killing everything!" Suigetsu snapped calling the male Jugo.

"Leave Jugo alone you stupid asshole!" Karin yelled.

The two kept arguing until a lighting bolt shot down out of nowhere and made the three jump away from it.

"Enough!" Someone said calmly behind Jugo and it's another male with black raven hair, having a katana on the back of his waist, wearing a grey sleeveless top, white bandages on both side of his arms, and dark blue pants.

"Sorry Sasuke." Suigestu and Karin said at the same time calling the male Sasuke and that caught Mitaru's attention.

"He's the one we're looking for." Mitaru said to the three and they nodded.

"Have any of you found out where Itachi is?" Sasuke asked.

"We're trying as hard as we could but no luck so far." Suigestu answered.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed punching a tree nearby and the punch was so strong, the tree broke in half and fell to the ground.

"Sasuke we'll find him I swear we will." Jugo assured Sasuke.

Karin started to feel uneasy and began to look around the area.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm feeling some chakra in this forest and I believe it's coming from a tree or something." Karin answered.

"Show yourself where ever you are!" Sasuke demanded taking out his katana from his scabbard.

"Shit we're busted!" Lerizu said.

"Oh well let's get the mission over with." Seda replied and the four members jumped off the tree and landed in front of Sasuke and his comrades.

"Who the hell are you?" Suigestu asked.

"Wait those robes you're Akatsuki!" Jugo stated looking at their robes.

"You got that right." Seda replied.

"If you're Akatsuki then you know Itachi tell me where he is or die." Sasuke threatened pointing his katana at the members.

"That's Sasuke for ya still an asshole." Mitaru said.

"Wait a minute, that forehead protector well you're not Naruto that's for sure he wouldn't even join the Akatsuki." Sasuke stated. "Then that means you're Mitaru Uzumaki!" He added pointing at Mitaru.

"Glad you remember me Sasuke it's been three years since we last saw each other and as I recalled my moronic brother tried to take you back to the village but failed and after you left I did the same thing abandoning my own teammates." Mitaru replied.

"I honestly don't give two shits about why you left or what your purpose is just tell me where Itachi is." Sasuke replied back.

"Hell no I'm here to kill you with help of course so that means you're not allowed to see Itachi." Mitaru said getting into his fighting stance while Yuki, Seda, and Lerizu did the same thing.

"I think it's best we fight them separately I'll deal with Suigestu, Lerizu you deal with Jugo, Yuki you handle Karin, and of course Mitaru can take care of Sasuke." Seda suggested and they agreed even Lerizu so the three left Mitaru while the other three left Sasuke.

"Time to die Mitaru!" Sasuke said activating his Sharringan and began to attack Mitaru while Mitaru summoned five clones of himself and they charged at Sasuke.


	6. Versus Team Hebi separately

Chapter 6

Lerizu went to the clearing part of the forest where he was confronted by Jugo.

"So you're my opponent, eh?" Lerizu asked.

"Yes and you're... going... to... get...CRUSHED!" Jugo answered revealing his rage side, grey marks on the left side of his face and his left eye is yellow.

"Now that's somethin' you don't see everyday but I'm the one who's going to crush you!" Lerizu replied lighting his fists with lightning energy.

Lerizu then charged at Jugo who turned his arm into a grey jet arm and did the same thing but their blows only flew them away from each other. The two got up and continued to exchange blows with Lerizu using his Lightning Release and Jugo using his Curse Mark to attack each other until Lerizu used his lightning fist and punched Jugo in the face. Jugo recovered and used his right fist to try to punch Lerizu back but he grabbed Jugo's fist but Jugo laughed manically as he used his left arm to turn it into his jet arm and punched Lerizu to the ground and with his fist on Lerizu's face Jugo used his jet arm to try and crush Lerizu's face in the ground. Lerizu got out of the ground and uppercut Jugo and did his Lightning Bolt Jutsu striking him with lightning and punched Jugo in the face again but Jugo got up turned his right arm into his jet arm while Lerizu charged his left fist with lightning and the two charged at each other and their fists connected making a huge clap.

Seda went to the lake area of the forest where she was confronted by Suigetsu.

"I knew you'd follow me." Seda said.

"Heh, I just want to play with a fellow Hidden Mist ninja so let's party!" Suigestu replied taking out his blade.

"I won't hold back on you!" Seda unleashed her mist then disappeared while Suigetsu was in the mist looking for her.

Seda went behind Suigetsu and used her Water Dragon Jutsu on him knocking him into the air and went down to the lake. Suigetsu rose to the surface, jumped out of the lake, and attacked Seda from above with his blade but Seda dodged and used her Acid Stream Jutsu to get him and he got knocked down but he recovered and turned himself into moving water going for Seda who did the same thing and the two charged at each other only that their attacks backfired but Seda used her Acid Ball Jutsu to attack Suigetsu. Suigetsu dodged it and began swinging his blade at Seda who dodges it while looking for an opening on him which are his legs so she sweep kicked him knocking him down again and taking his blade so she could stab him but he rolled out of the way sweep kicking her this time and took his blade back. Being fed up with Seda now, Suigetsu turned his left arm muscular and began to attack her again but Seda would not give in so easily so she summoned another this time around her and as it disappeared, Seda is shown on a huge flying blue and black shark and commanded it to shoot water balls at Suigetsu who dodges them and tried to get to Seda but as he was prepared to attack her, her shark used its tail fin to swipe Suigetsu away from her and now he's really fed up with her so he turned himself into moving water again charging at her while she commanded her shark to do the same thing clashing and making a huge splash.

Yuki went to the quiet movement area of the forest where she was confronted by Karin.

"I'd suggest you run home before things get really ugly." Yuki warned.

"As if! Your chakra maybe dangerous, but I'm not losing to a halfwit like you!" Karin replied.

"You asked for it!" Yuki replied back.

Yuki unleashed her sand hands to grab Karin but she dodged the hands and went for Yuki who uses her sand hammer to whack Karin away from her but Karin recovered and took out her perfume spray to give Yuki bad effects but she avoided the spray and used her sand spear to get Karin who jumped out of the way and ran to her in an attempt to slap her but Yuki grabbed her wrist and kicked her away. Karin fed up with Yuki and tries to attack but gets grabbed by Yuki's sand hand and got tossed to the ground and Yuki summoned another sand spear to get Karin but she rolls out of her way and throws her kunai at Yuki who blocked them with her sand and uses more of her sand to go to Karin and the sand traps her as Yuki turned the sand into a ball shape and uses her sand hands to crush the ball shaped sand with Karin in it. Karin landed on the ground and is unconscious but Yuki walked up to her to see if it's a trick but she's not moving or going to attack her so she left Karin on the ground and went to find Mitaru to help him with their mission.

Mitaru and Sasuke kept going at each other with kunai vs katana and Wind Release vs Lightning and Fire Release but neither of them are giving in to each other no matter what it takes. Mitaru's clones attacked Sasuke but he used his katana, slashed the clones making them disappear, and used his Fire Ball Jutsu on Mitaru but he dodged and summoned a whirlwind at Sasuke but went through the whirlwind and kicked Mitaru in stomach knocking him back. Sasuke then grabbed his left wrist charging it with his lightning energy while Mitaru recovered and summoned a clone to create wind energy on his right hand and with that the two charged at each other with their own energy in their hand and as the two came close to each other they clashed.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled.

"RASENGAN!" Mitaru yelled.

After the clash the two were pushed back from each other but they would not be defeated so easily from their clash so Sasuke unleashed another Fire Ball Jutsu but Mitaru jumped from it and landed on a tree branch but Sasuke cut the branch Mitaru is on so he could fall off and as he fell a sand like cloud came under Mitaru and he landed on it and the three people at his side is none other than Yuki, Seda, and Lerizu. Seda unleashed her mist so they could do their sneak attack and tried to get behind Sasuke who used his Fire Release to get rid of the mist he was in and used his Sharingan to see where they are and they were behind him so he used his Lightning Release to get the four but Yuki used her sand to block it and allowed Seda and Lerizu to use their jutsu to attack Sasuke who ran past their jutsu and used his katana to try and slash the two but Yuki used her sand hand to grab Sasuke while Mitaru used his whirlwind to bring Sasuke down.

"I've had enough of every single one of you!" Sasuke snapped unleashing his Chidori again and going for the four but Lerizu used his lightning fist to punch Sasuke sending him to the air allowing Seda to use her Water Release to trap Sasuke in it allowing Yuki to use her Sand Release and Mitaru to use his Wind Release and their jutsu brought Sasuke down again. Not giving up Sasuke charged at the four but was grabbed in the throat by Mitaru and Sasuke is feeling his chakra being taken away from him before Mitaru put him down.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke asked.

"I simply drained your chakra." Mitaru answered. "Not only can I absorb and seal chakra but I can also drain anyone's chakra from their body so they can become weak." He added.

"You'll...pay!" Sasuke shouted but Mitaru kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"Our mission is complete let's head back." Seda said and the four nodded.

"Not so fast you bastard!" Someone yelled and came a boy who is their age and he has spiky blond hair, has three whisker like birthmarks on both sides of his cheeks like Mitaru, wearing an orange and black top and orange pants, and is wearing a Hidden Leaf forehead protector with a head band at the back of it on his forehead.

"Well, well, well I never thought I'd see you again." Mitaru said as he smirked.

**Oh my God who could this boy be and how does Mitaru know him? Find out on Chapter 7.**

**Now before I go I would like to say that it would awesome if you guys left some reviews I mean I know that this story is not as decent as any other story you people read but bear in mind that this is my first fanfic and I'm doing my best on it so leave some reviews and I will work on Chapter 7.**

**That's all I have to says so see you guys at the next chapter.**


	7. Versus Konoha ninja team separately

**Okay despite having only one review I'm going to continue and you people should already know by now who the boy facing Mitaru is anyway so here's Chapter 7 and I hope it's great. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Well, well, well I never thought I'd see you again." Mitaru said as he smirked.

"Y-you I can't believe this! You're still alive but you're Akatsuki!" The boy said in a shocked expression.

"Oh I'm still alive alright and what was it you used to always say? Oh that's right, believe it!" Mitaru replied still smirking.

"So you know him?" Seda asked.

"Sadly yes and he's one of those parasites that live in that cesspool." Mitaru answered.

"Still hate the village I see." The boy said.

"I've always hated the village as I hate you." Mitaru replied.

"Why?" The boy asked now going for a different subject.

"Why what?" Mitaru asked back.

"Why did you attack and try to kill Sasuke?!" The boy asked specifically.

"Because it's my mission and he's an obstacle that needs to be destroyed and the cesspool is the same thing." Mitaru answered. "And why do you care about him anyway? Because last time I checked you weren't happy about being on the same team with him." He added.

"Don't talk about the past we're best friends like always!" The boy replied.

"That's bullshit!" Mitaru scoffed.

"Shut up! I'm taking the both of you back even if it means using force on you!" The boy said getting ready to fight.

"Naruto!" Someone said and came more ninjas his age and ninjas older than them. The first one is female who had short pink hair, wearing the Hidden Leaf forehead protector on the top of her head like a hairband, wearing a sleeveless red shirt with white circle design, black gloves on her hands, black shorts, and black boots. The second is male with pale skin who has brown hair, wearing his forehead protector on his forehead, wearing a black shirt that has a long sleeve on the right side while the left side is short sleeve and the shirt is revealing his upper torso, black jeans, and black gloves. The third one is Kiba who Mitaru encountered eariler and he's now wearing his black jacket and black jeans and Akamaru is at his side still. The fourth one is another female who has long dark blue hair, lavender eyes, wearing her forehead protector on her neck like a choker, wearing a white and purple hooded jacket, and blue jeans. The fifth one is another male who's face is nearly covered due to him wearing his dark green hood on his jacket and his mouth mask but his sunglasses and forehead protector were seen and has black jeans. The sixth one is Ino who is now wearing her sleeveless purple shirt showing her upper torso, purple skirt, black net-like arm protectors on her arms and legs, and black sandals. The seventh one is Shikamaru who is now wearing his forehead protector on his left arm, a black long sleeve shirt with a dark green vest over it and black jeans. The eighth one is Choji is still wearing his outfit. The ninth one is another male who has long dark brown hair, has pearl white eyes, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black cloth on his waist, and white jeans. The tenth is another female who has dark brown hair with two short pigtails on the top of her head, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, and red jeans. The eleventh and last teen ninja is another male who has black hair that's a bowl cut, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a dark green vest over it, green jeans, white bandages on his arms, and orange leg protectors on his legs. The first adult ninja has white hair, his forehead protector is covering his left eye, wearing a black mouth mask, a black long sleeve shirt with a dark green vest over it, and black jeans. The second one is female who has long black hair, and is wearing a white and red robe. The third one is male who has tan skin, black hair, short beard, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the dark green vest over it, black jeans, and has sharp gauntlets on his knuckles. The fourth one is the last adult who has black bowl cut hair, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with the dark green vest over it, green jeans, white bandages on his arms, and orange leg protectors on his legs.

"What're you all doin' here?" Naruto asked his friends and mentors.

"Where going to help you." The dark blue haired girl answered.

"What'd you do to Sasuke?!" Ino asked angrily.

"I've simply done something Naruto failed to do a long time ago or at least what I'm going to do now." Mitaru answered turning to Sasuke.

Before Mitaru could get to him, Naruto ran to him and tackling him.

"This is crazy, Mitaru! Why have you joined the Akatsuki?!" Naruto asked.

"Why didn't you leave that pathetic hellhole and abandon it?" Mitaru asked back kicking Naruto off him.

"This getting nowhere, let's separate again and deal with them." Seda suggested and the three agreed and left.

"What now, Kakashi sensei?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Different teams will fight them." Kakashi answered. "Team Kurenai go for the Hidden Cloud boy, Team Guy go for the Hidden Mist girl, Team Asuma go for the Hidden Sand girl, and my team will handle Mitaru." He added and the teams went for their own opponent.

Lerizu went back to the clearing area of the forest and Kurenai and her team showed up.

"Get lost before you get hurt!" Lerizu said.

"Not a chance! I was going to deal with Mitaru again but I guess you'll do!" Kiba replied.

"Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino get ready!" Kurenai said and they got to their fighting stance.

"Time to bash more skulls!" Lerizu said as he smiled an evil smile.

"See if you can bash this." Shino said unleashing his insects and went for Lerizu but he used his Lightning Release to electrocute every single one.

"I'm like an ultimate bug zapper!" Lerizu stated laughing and charged at Shino but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang to strike him knocking him back to a tree.

Lerizu recovered from the assault and went for Kiba but as Kiba was about to attack Lerizu grabbed him spin throwing him around until he threw Kiba in air, jumped to the air and grabbed Kiba again, and did his powerful drop on the ground. Lerizu picked up Kiba and started smashing him to ground back and fourth, spun him again, and threw him to a tree. Hinata began to attack Lerizu with her Twin Loin Fists and knocked him back but he punched her to the ground, jumped on her, and began punching her in the face multiple times laughing maniacally until Hinata kicked him off her and she performed her Sixty-four Palms on Lerizu striking him allowing Shino to throw his insects at him distracting him until he killed them again allowing Kurenai to be in front of him but Lerizu charged at Kurenai and did what he did to Hinata.

"GENJUTSU!" Kurenai shouted and Lerizu started staring into deep space until he finds himself tied up into a tree.

"You bitch!" Lerizu mumbled.

"You're too predictable and you always depend on your brute strength which is your primary downfall." Kurenai stated but Lerizu smirked.

"Is that right?" Lerizu asked as he somehow broke free from the rope he's tied to and attacked Kurenai.

"He won't give up!" Hinata said.

" I don't until I exterminate my opponents!" Lerizu replied as he buffed his entire body.

"That doesn't mean you're going to have your way with us!" Kiba said as he attacked Lerizu with his claws but nothing us hurting him and Lerizu laughed.

"I just made my entire body indestructible and now I'm going to crush every single one of you!" Lerizu yelled as he charged at the team.

Shino tried to repel Lerizu with his insects but he punches through and attacks Shino, Kiba and Akamaru who tried to attack again but failed, Hinata, and Kurenai. Lerizu laughs again and begins to unleash his Lightning Bolt Jutsu to strike them with it but something grabbed Lerizu and when he looks behind him he sees Kakuzu and Deidara.

"What do you want?" Lerizu asked irritably. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of destroying?!"

"Pain wants you back at the hideout." Kakuzu answered.

"Yeah he's worried sick about you and he needs you back there now." Deidara added.

"Fine." Lerizu replied and turned to Team Kurenai. "I'm gonna let you off for today but next time I'll finish the job!" He told them as left the forest.

"Hey Kakuzu check out that guy." Deidara said pointing to Jugo who unconscious from his battle with Lerizu.

"He could be of use to us bring him back to the hideout with us and we'll let Pain decide." Kakuzu said as he left while Deidara summoned his giant white bird, grabbed Jugo, got on board, and flew off.

Seda is back at the lake area is dealing with Team Guy with her Water Release and Acid Release while Guy and Lee use their Taijutsu, Neji using his Gentle Fists, and Tenten using her weapons. Seda is fed up with her opponents so she unleashed her mist making herself disappear so she could do her sneak attack on them but Neji uses his Byakugan to find her through the mist and he managed to find her so he went to her and attacked her but as his palm went through her chest her body is turned to water and Neji realized it was a Water Clone. Neji uses his Byakugan again to find the real Seda and as he find her again Guy attacked her only for her body to be turned to water as well. Neji keeps using his Byakugan to find where Seda is and when he found her again Lee and Tenten attacked but she got turned to water again and when Neji used his Byakugan again he found her on her huge black and blue flying shark so Neji and Lee jumped to the top of her shark and attacked her but she got turned to water. The real Seda showed up and used her Water Dragon Jutsu to knock them off of the shark and they landed back to the mist.

"For heaven's sake she's giving us a hard time!" Tenten stated.

"She seems to be smart for us even for me!" Neji added while cursing to himself.

"Don't give up hope yet guys we will defeat her no matter what!" Lee said comforting his comrades.

"No matter how smart she is and often she keeps this up we will not be defeated by a member of the Akatsuki!" Guy added.

"It's like she knows my Byakugan well and that's probably why she keeps creating her Water Clones." Neji suggested.

"You got that right!" Seda replied from behind and when Team Guy turned to face her, her shark ate Neji.

"NEJI!" Tenten cried unleashing her iron spike balls to attack the shark but the shark used its tailfin to swipe the balls away.

Lee tried to attack the shark with his spin kick but the shark shot its water balls at Lee but Guy used his Flying Kick to strike the shark in the face causing it to release Neji. When they came to get Neji Seda commanded her shark to leave and she unleashed her Acid Stream Jutsu at them but they dodged out of the way and tried to attack her but used her Water Dragon Jutsu to knock them away and she began to unleash her Acid Ball Jutsu but Kisame and Hidan showed up.

"What?" Seda asked.

"Pain wants you back at the hideout." Kisame answered and Seda nodded.

"I'll deal with dumbasses some other time." Seda said and with that she left.

"Hey Shark Boy look at him." Hidan said pointing at an unconscious Suigetsu and Kisame smiled.

"Well, well I didn't expect Suigetsu Hozuki to be here let's bring him to the hideout and Pain will know what to do with him." Kisame said taking Suigetsu and the two left.

Yuki is back at the quiet movement area and is currently dealing with Team Asuma which she enjoys due to their last encounter. Shikamaru and Ino threw their kunai bombs at Yuki who blocked them with her sand sheild while Choji uses his Spiky Human Boulder to try and knock Yuki but she uses her sand hammer to knock him away while Asuma uses his chakra blades to slash Yuki but she grabbed his wrist and kicked him away from her. Shikamaru uses his Shadow Strangle Justu to get Yuki while Ino tried to use her Mind Body Swap Justu but Yuki kicked her back, broke herself free from Shikamaru's shadow, and she uses her sand to trap Ino inside a sand sphere.

"INO!" Choji cried as he ran to her but Yuki's sand stopped him.

"Make one false move and she will live no more!" Yuki threatened.

"You...wouldn't!" Shikamaru growled.

"Watch me." Yuki replied unleashing her Sand Spear.

Asuma who is full of rage came running to Yuki to try to attack her and save Ino.

"Asuma sensei!" Choji shouted to his master.

"STOP!" Shikamaru yelled to try and stop Asuma.

"So you don't care about her life?" Yuki asked. "Fine then I'll end her!" She started to throw her spear but a wind blade attacked her.

"Hold it right there traitor!" Someone said and Temari showed up with Kankuro and Gaara at her side.

"What're you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Where her to bring her in for her betrayal and crimes against the Sand." Temari answered.

"And catch her little buddies who attacked Gaara the other day." Kankuro added.

"Yuki why have you killed your family and leave the village?" Gaara asked.

"Don't act like you care about what happened!" Yuki snapped. "Even YOU hated the villagers too."

"Things have changed since then." Gaara replied.

"Well I've changed too and if you're going to stand in my I'll destroy you!" Yuki used her sand to attack Gaara but he uses his own sand to block the attack.

Choji uses the opportunity to use his Super Expansion Jutsu to get Ino out of the sand sphere and he went back to his normal size. Yuki is still dealing with Sand Siblings using her Sand Release while Gaara uses his Sand Release, Temari using her fan to create wind blades, and Kankuro using his puppets to attack. Yuki uses her Sand Spikes to get Temari and Kankuro out of the way and she uses her Sand Hammer to smash Gaara but Asuma managed to get Gaara out of the way while Ino begins to attack Yuki since she's pissed off at Yuki for trying to kill her and Shikamaru attacks at her side since he's still pissed off at Yuki for ruining his vacation. Yuki begins to use her Sand Hammer again but a puppet came to strike them and that puppet is controlled by Sasori.

"Sasori." Yuki said.

"Pain wants you back at the hideout so you can deal with them later." Sasori told her and she nodded.

"Not so fast Sasori!" Kankuro said.

"Well, well I'm not surprised that you're still alive." Sasori said looking at Gaara.

"Chiyo healed me." Gaara replied.

"I knew that old hag had something to deal with it, oh well I'll be gladly to deal with her." Sasori replied back, grabbed Karin who is still unconscious, and left and Yuki left with him.

Mitaru and Naruto kept fighting each other and are more than a match for each other but neither of them would lose espeacailly since their fight three years ago before Mitaru left the village so Naruto uses his Shadow Clone Jutsu and Mitaru did the same. Mitaru and his clones attacked Naruto and went for Sakura and Sai but Naruto's clones saved them and Kakashi got rid of Mitaru's clones and attacked the real Mitaru but he kicked Kakashi away. Sai unleashed his Loin Drawings to attack Mitaru while Sakura did her Cherry Blossom Clash to try and crush Mitaru but he dodged the attack and went for Naruto again and they clashed kunai to kunai unilt Naruto ran up a tree while Mitaru chased after him and kicked him off the tree. Mitaru unleashed his Whirlwind Jutsu at Naruto but before he attack Sakura punched him away from Naruto while Kakashi lifted his forehead protector covering his left eye and his left eye reveals his Sharingan like Sasuke has and begins to attack Mitaru but he teleports out of the way, slashes Kakashi with his kunai, and goes for Naruto again.

"Shall I end this, brother?" Mitaru asked as his clone creates his Rasengan.

"Guess there's no choice." Naruto replied and his clone did the same thing.

With their Rasengan charged they dashed at each other and they clashed but Mitaru used his full force and his Rasengan became stronger pushing Naruto back.

"Huff...huff." Naruto said being exhausted.

"You're...still...weak...Naruto!" Mitaru said. "Almost as weak as Sasuke or those parasites you call your friends!" He added.

"They're not parasites they are my friends and their not weak!" Naruto shouted.

"Bullshit." Mitaru scoffed. "Every single fucking person in hellhole is weak and they are nothing but complete and utter trash why should you even bother to continue to live in that rotten dump?" He asked.

"..." Naruto couldn't answer.

"See? Even I'm right the entire time that village is complete and utter hell and it deserves to be annihilated." Mitaru continued.

"You're wrong! It's not a hellhole and you can't destroy the village Kerna wouldn't want..." Before Naruto could finish what he said Mitaru grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't you dare mention her she was the only one who meant something to me and the village allowed her death rather than help her!" Mitaru yelled now strangling Naruto.

"Enough." Someone said and Mitaru looked behind him and its Itachi and Tobi.

"What's up?" Mitaru asked.

"Pain is worried sick about you and the others and he wants you back pronto!" Tobi answered.

"I know you were stopped of killing Sasuke but we'll bring him back to the hideout as well." Itachi added.

"Okay I'm coming." Mitaru repplied dropping Naruto. "This fight isn't over yet I will kill you!" Mitaru said to Naruto.

"You won't destroy the village Mitaru and you can't just severe it!" Naruto replied but Mitaru took off his forehead protector and threw it at Naruto.

"I already have." Mitaru replied back and left the forest.

"Itachi talk some sense into him!" Naruto said to Itachi.

"If Mitaru doesn't want anything to do with the Hidden Leaf then I'll have to respect his wishes." Itachi replied as he picked up Sasuke, put him on him on his back, and left and Tobi gave a friendly wave and left as well.

Mitaru, Yuki, Seda, and Lerizu arrived at the hideout with the other members and when they entered, they saw Pain waiting for them.

"At last you have come back." Pain said to them.

"We're sorry we kept you waiting." Mitaru replied.

"What matters is that you're back." Pain said with a smile.

"We didn't get a chance to Sasuke we were going to but those leaf ninja showed up and we had to deal with them." Mitaru explained.

"Very well take Sasuke and his comrades to the Remedy Room I'll allow them to rest up." Pain ordered Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara to take Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo to the Remedy Room.

"Oh and we have two more new members joining us they came here during your mission." Pain said as he took them to meet the two members.

Pain found one of the two in the kitchen and it's a boy with messy blond hair, wearing a green blindfold, a Hidden Stone forehead protector on his forehead, and has one eye in each palm.

"This is Zatco and he's from the Hidden Stone. He's silent but he's good at Earth Release and he can turn his victims to stone." Pain introduced Zatco.

Pain found the other one walking in and it's a female with long blue hair with three green ponytails on the back of her head, wearing a black and green choker on her neck, and a Hidden Grass forehead protector on the top of her head like a hairband.

"This is Anai and she's from the Hidden Grass. She's very cunning, very skillful with weaponry, and Medical Ninjutsu." Pain introduced Anai.

"Nice to meet you four." Anai said.

"Likewise." Yuki replied with a smile.

"I've already determined their partnerships and they will go on their first mission tomorrow." Pain said as he left the kitchen.

"So Zatco is your partner huh?" Mitaru asked.

"Yes he is he may be shy and quiet but I think we'll work well together." Anai answered.

"Since you're skillful with Medical Ninjutsu I hope we can work together on healing our comrades." Yuki said.

"I'd like that." Anai replied with a smile.

"I'm going back to the library." Seda said.

"I'll come too." Anai said following Seda.

"I'm going to work out." Lerizu said leaving.

"Let's go outside." Mitaru said to Yuki and she nodded. "Hey wanna come with us Zatco?" He asked Zatco who shrugged and left with them.

* * *

**Okay I know you guys are going to ask why are there two more new Akaktsuki members instead of just four. The reason why is because of my thinking and I can't help but be creative about characters so don't hate me. Also please leave me some reviews and I'll work on Chapter 8 leaving some reviews would be awesome and I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 7. Until next time my friends I'm outta here see ya next chapter :)**


	8. Knowing Zatco and flashbacks

Chapter 8

The Leaf Peers are at the pool swimming attempting to enjoy their vacation since they're still on it that and their senseis told them that it would help them cool off for a little bit after their fight against the new Akatsuki members in the forest. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy are at the Hokage office talking to Tsunade about what happened earlier and telling her about the four Akatsuki members they fought and Gaara and his siblings are there too telling her about what happened at the Sand Village the other day. Naruto is with his friends but not in the pool with them he's sitting on a chair staring at Mitaru's headband he took off threw at Naruto before he left and questions begin to run through his brain, why did he abandon the village, why did he abandon his teammates and friends, why does he want to destroy the village and kill everyone who lives here? What happened earlier made him think about his attempt to bring Sasuke back to the village but failed and he tried to convince Mitaru to stay at the village but he failed at that as well and those things happened before training with Jiraiya three years ago.

_"I can't believe I failed to bring Mitaru back to the village and Sasuke was there too but I didn't bring him back again why do I keep messing up at this? I promised Sakura I'd bring Sasuke back and during my training with Pervy Sage I promised myself I'd find bring Mitaru back. I think I understand why he wants to destroy the village it's probably because the villagers hated us when we were kids but I wouldn't want to destroy the village I just wanted to pull harmless pranks but it's Mitaru I'm talking about he wants to destroy because of his intense hatred and it must be stronger than mine, Gaara's, and even Sasuke's. I'm not going to allow him to harm my friends he calls 'parasites' and not going to allow him to destroy the village he calls a 'hellhole' or a 'cesspool' but I need to find a way to stop him without killing him." _Naruto said in his head and despite their differences they're still brothers and Naruto cares for Mitaru alot no matter what even if it means Mitaru being a part of the Akatsuki.

"Naruto are you okay?" Someone asked snapping Naruto out of his train of thought and it's Hinata.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm never better Hinata." Naruto answered smiling.

"Do you want to swim with us?" Hinata asked.

"I'd love to." Naruto answered still trying to as optimistic as he could ever be.

Naruto entered the pool and began to shiver the water is cold but he knew it's because he wasn't in the pool yet.

"You'll get used to it." Sakura said.

Everyone was enjoying swimming except Neji, Ino, Kiba, and even Naruto despite his positive adittude who can't help but think about what happened to them earlier during their battle against the Akatsuki and Tenten knows why Neji isn't in the mood, Hinata knows why for Kiba, and Choji knows why for Ino. Naruto understands their circumstance so he swims to the three to try and comfort them.

"Hey I know why you guys are still feeling this way." Naruto said and Kiba glared at him

"No you don't we fought them separately so you don't know what the fuck happened!" Kiba snapped.

"Kiba Naruto is just trying to cheer us up after all he fought against his own brother." Neji said.

"Yeah but he doesn't know what those members did to make feel this way." Ino replied.

"Look I do know how it feels to be beaten or threatened even if I didn't see it." Naruto said.

"So fighting your stupid brother is painful for you but you don't know what it's like to be grabbed, thrown in the air being caught, and go straight back down to the ground with full force, being picked up, getting slammed to ground back and fourth, and being thrown to a fucking tree!" Kiba shouted.

"Stop Kiba we all made mistakes mine for example is attacking that girl's water clones when I thought they were the real girl and getting eaten by that girl's shark and it was already too late for me to see that coming she was outsmarting me no matter what I was doing." Neji said.

"I can't believe I allowed that sand girl to trap me in that sand sphere and I almost got killed again!" Ino said.

"Yeah but I saved you." Choji said comforting Ino.

"And Guy Sensei saved you from the shark." Lee said comforting Neji.

"Shino and I did what we could to help you Kiba." Hinata said.

"Yeah but you got punched in the face multiple times until you kicked him off!" Kiba replied.

"Stop getting mad at everyone Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"You shut up!" Kiba snapped.

"Both of you shut the fuck up already this argument is getting fucking troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"That and we should let a few mistakes ruin our vacation." Sai added.

"You're right we need to stop sulking and get over it." Ino said and Neji nodded.

"And Kiba needs to stop acting like a fucking baby." Naruto added.

"Says the boy who sat on the chair sulking because he failed to stop his brother again and failed to bring Sasuke back." Kiba replied and Naruto made an angry look.

"I can't hep but wonder if we meet them again." Tenten said.

"We'll definitely might and who knows what the Akatsuki is planning." Sakura replied.

"No matter what it takes we'll stop 'em and I'm going to take Mitaru back and Sasuke too." Naruto said.

Two other teenage ninja came to the pool and one is a boy with black shaggy hair, red eyes, and wearing grey trunks with black flames while the other is a girl with light blue long hair with a streak of pink in the front, green eyes, wearing a purple bikini with white flowers on it.

"Oh hey Xora and Saki." Naruto said calling the boy Xora and the girl Saki.

"Hey." Xora replied in a deep voice as he entered the pool and Saki followed.

"I'm glad we get to swim we needed it after our mission." Saki said.

"I thought you two were supposed to be on vacation like the rest of us." Shino said.

"We are but Lady Tsunade wanted us to go on one mission real quick." Xora replied.

"I hardly call that 'quick' it took us six hours to get to the Hidden Sand and back here." Saki retorted.

"What was the mission in the Sand?" Naruto asked.

"We were to investigate the attack that happened yesterday." Xora answered.

"Was that the Akatsuki's doing?" Choji asked.

"It's a great possibility that the Akatsuki was responsible." Saki answered.

"It was the Akatsuki." Someone said behind them and it was Gaara with Kankuro and Temari at his side. "The three members known as Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi along the two new members came there and attacked me."

"WHAT?!" Naruto asked in rage.

"I fought as well as I could but the two were formidable." Gaara explained.

"So they got lucky and beat you we're just happy that you're still alive." Kankuro said.

"Why did they attack you?" Naruto asked.

"They saw me as a threat to their plan for world conquest so they came to get rid of me." Gaara answered.

"Those two new members must've been the ones we fought earlier." Neji stated.

"I am to return to Suna I came here to say good-bye for now." Gaara said as he and his siblings left.

"Mitaru could he be the one involved with the attack?" Naruto asked.

"That asshole is part of the Akatsuki eh? That makes sense to me." Xora said stating his hatred for Mitaru.

"I know you two don't get along with him but he..." Naruto didn't finish because was cut off by Saki.

"He abandoned us and the village." Saki reminded Naruto.

_"Mitaru what are you thinking right now? Are really going to destroy the village?"_ Naruto asked in his mind wondering what's happening with Mitaru now.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hideout Mitaru, Yuki, and Zatco walked back inside after making rounds outside but as they entered, Hidan sneaks up behind Zatco and begins to attack him but before Mitaru could act, Anai shows up, takes out a katana, and attacks Hidan knocking him back against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" HIdan asked angrily.

"You were going to attack him!" Anai replied.

"I was just testing him for Jashin's sake!" Hidan replied back.

"You don't realize he's fucking BLIND?!" Anai asked with rage.

"He may be blind but he's not to be underestimated." Someone said and no one has any idea where the voice came from.

"Who are you and where are you?" Mitaru asked taking out his kunai.

"I'm right here." The voice answers and it's a green and black lizard on Zatco's right shoulder.

"Is that lizard talking?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not just a lizard I'm Subru Zatco's eyes, ears, and voice but mostly his eyes and voice." Subru introduced himself.

"What about the eye on each of his palms?" Mitaru asked.

"They're his eyes too but I do the guiding mostly and the eye on each of his palms also help him with illusions, hypnosis, blinding you name it." Subru explained.

"So his eyes do Genjutsu?" Yuki asked.

"For illusions and hypnosis yes." Subru answered.

"We heard he turns his victims to stone how does he do that?" Anai asked.

"He takes off his blindfold and his gaze turns his victims into stone in a flash." Subru answered. "We're not demonstrating it but I would on that guy for attacking the kid." Subru pointed at Hidan.

"I was testing him!" Hidan replied.

"Whatever anyway Zatco it's getting late and we have a first mission tomorrow so let's get to sleep okay?" Anai said to Zatco who nodded and went to his room.

"It's great to meet you guys we'll see you after our mission." Subru said as Zatco is still making his way to his room.

"I should get to bed too I am partnered with him after all and I want our mission to be a success." Anai said as she makes her way to her room.

Mitaru and Yuki realize they should be in bed too so they went to their own room, said good night to each other, and went to bed. Yuki takes off her Akatsuki cloak showing her light blue shirt, and white jeans with pink swirls on them and got to her bed for her sleep. Yuki finds herself back at the desert of the Hidden Sand and here she sees her four brothers Duret, Olisk, Zevut, and Gimel whom she killed in a blind rage along with her parents and she wasn't very happy to see them but they approached her without any hate or malice toward her but she prepared herself in case they do attack.

"Yuki s'been awhile." Duret said with a smile.

"Shut up." Yuki replied spitefully.

"I see you still hate us even after you killed us, Mother, and Father." Olisk stated.

"Look we know why you were angry..." Zevut started to say but was cut off by Yuki's pfft.

"You don't know why I was angry with you losers Mother and Father never let me go outside to play or do any adventures you four get to do all the time!" Yuki snapped.

"They did that to protect you and you know why they wanted to." Gimel said trying to calm Yuki down.

"I said SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted.

"The reason why you were always forbidden to outside from home is because of fact that you have a wonderful gift which others consider a curse and that gift was the power you were to control in the future." Zevut said.

"So now you consider my power a gift when you four called me a freak or weirdo?" Yuki asked spitefully still.

"We were messin' with ya we never meant any of those words." Duret replied.

"Yeah we messed with each other alot and we never meant hurt anyone we did that because we love each other." Olisk added talking about himself and his brothers.

"That's stupid." Yuki scoffed and they sighed.

"We even wanted to play with you but you Mom and Dad never allowed it but Iluces wanted it so we were on board with it but Mom and Dad found out and..." Gimel was cut off by Yuki.

"And they scolded me until I used my power to shut them up permanently and I turned on you for getting me into trouble." Yuki finished.

"Look..." Zevut started but was cut off by Yuki again.

"Leave me alone and go away I can't stand the sight of any of you even after I killed you." Yuki said and the brothers had no choice but to do what she says and leave.

Yuki awoke from her sleep wondering if it was really a dream but she assumes it is and went back to sleep.

Naruto was having trouble sleeping after facing his brother who is an Akatsuki member and after seeing him trying to kill Sasuke. Naruto can't help but thibk about all the stuff they went through together as children and as members of Team 7 since their group had to be on the same team and Naruto thought it was a blast having his twin brother with him all the time.

_Flashback_

_Konoha was having a peaceful and beautiful day and everyone was enjoying their day so far until they heard a loud laughter coming from a young blond spiky haired boy with whisker like birth marks on both sides of his cheeks, wearing a black T-shirt with his orange jacket on his waist, orange pants, and green goggles on his forehead named Naruto who is carrying a bucket full of paint while still laughing and running from two elite ninjas who are chasing him for painting the Hokage faces on Hokage Monument while yelling him to stop and he'll pay for this but Naruto keeps running and laughing jumping from building to building._

_"Give it up!" Naruto said with a smile on his face. "You're just mad 'cause you don't have the guts to do what I do!" He added. "Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me!" He finishes while still evading the ninjas who continue to chase him but Naruto hides behind a paper fence and laughs. "That was too easy!" He said rubbing the back of his head still smiling._

_"OH YEAH NARUTO?!" Someone yelled behind Naruto and it was Iruka who startles Naruto making him jump and scream while landing on his behind._

_"Iruka Sensei?! What're you doin' here?!" Naruto asked._

_"No Naruto what are YOU doing here?!" Iruka asked back. "You should be in class!" Before Iruka could take Naruto to class he started looking around. "Where's your brother? I gotta hunch he's skipping class too." Iruka said wondering where Naruto's brother is._

_"Mitaru?! Where are you bro?!" Naruto asked calling his brother Mitaru._

_"Calm down you stupid shits." Someone said and it's another boy with whisker like birth marks on both sides of his cheeks like Naruto's, having spiky green hair instead of blond, wearing a dark blue jacket, black pants, and crimson bandana headband on his forehead._

_"There you are Mitaru you know you're supposed to be..." Iruka was cut off by Mitaru._

_"I know that dumbass I ain't stupid like you two." Mitaru replied._

_"Why you!" Iruka said turning his face red._

_At the academy Iruka tied Naruto up while Mitaru just stood beside him with blank expression on his face acting like he never wants to be here._

_"Alright you two you know the finals are coming up and you blew your chances but this your last chance so you'd better not screw up and that means BOTH of you." Iruka said giving the two brothers one of his lectures but Naruto turned his head away in anger while Mitaru just yawned not listening to Iruka. "Fine since you two missed it EVERYONE is going to do Transformation Jutsu AGAIN!" Iruka announced making some students complain._

_All the students were lined up to redo the Transformation Jutsu because of Naruto and Mitaru and the first person is a girl with long pink hair, green eyes, and wearing a red kimono dress with white circle designs named Sakura._

_"Alright Sakura here let's do this!" Sakura said. "Transform!" She shouted turning herself into Iruka._

_"Very nice." Iruka said and Sakura was happy with herself even her inner self was pleased saying she kicks butt._

_"Sasuke did you see that?" Sakura asked the boy with black raven hair, having onyx eyes, wearing a blue shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the back, white arm protectors, white shorts, and white leg protectors named Sasuke as she walks off._

_"Next Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announces as Sasuke comes fourth and transforms himself into Iruka like Sakura did after Iruka said good job Sasuke transforms back to himself and leaves without saying anything. "Next up Mitaru Uzumaki." Iruka announces and he comes fourth._

_A puff of smokes comes then disappears showing Mitaru still himself._

_"You didn't transform." Iruka said._

_" And do I give a shit? No I don't so don't bother crying over spilled milk." Mitaru replied._

_"We'll talk about your punishment later Mitaru." Iruka said and Mitaru walks off. "Next Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka announces and two people tell him that it's just a waste of time and that they pay for Naruto's and Mitaru's screw ups but Naruto doesn't care and comes fourth._

_"Transform!" Naruto shouted and a puff of smoke disappears showing Naruto taller naked (but covered by the smoke) female with blond hair still and pigtails blowing a kiss at Iruka who turns pale by this, opens his jaw wide, pops his eyes, and he flies backward with blood coming out of his nose and Naruto turned back to himself and laughs._

_"That's my Sexy Jutsu gotcha!" Naruto said smiling but Iruka is now angered by this._

_"KNOCK OFF YOU STUPID TRICKS!" Iruka yelled. "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" He added._

_At the Hokage Monument Naruto is cleaning the paint off of the faces from his prank earlier while whining and Mitaru is supposed to help but just leans back not caring since he wasn't part of the prank and even if he was responsible he still wouldn't clean it._

_"You're not going home until you clean off every single drop of paint!" Iruka said and Naruto looks up at him._

_"Big deal it's like anyone's waiting at all for us!" Naruto replied and got back to cleaning._

_"Mitaru you're supposed to be helping." Iruka said turning to Mitaru and he looks at Iruka._

_"I didn't do this so it's not my problem and even if I pulled this prank I still wouldn't clean this shit up." Mitaru replied._

_"This is your punishment for not participating the test." Iruka replied back._

_"Five words: I...don't...give...a...shit." Mitaru replied and Iruka sighed._

_"Okay how about this?" Iruka asked and it got Naruto's attention._

_"What?" Naruto asked irritated._

_"If you two clean this up I'll take you two out for some ramen what do say?" Iruka offers and that brightens Naruto's face while Mitaru shrugged and started cleaning._

_End Flashback._

Naruto enjoyed being around Mitaru despite his bad boy personality and enjoyed spending lots of time with him when they were on the same team since their group didn't get their own Jonin so they have to be with Team 7 which made Naruto very happy but now since Mitaru left the village and now wants to destroy it Naruto has no option but to fight him and bring him and Sasuke back to the village no matter what. Naruto tried to sleep again but everytime he sleeps he still has troubled thoughts keeping him awake so he has to stay awake the whole night.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 8 for you guys I hope you liked it and I'll be working on Chapter 9 and please like I said for God knows how long please send me reviews they help alot. Thanks and see ya next chapter! :)**


	9. Sasuke joins and versus Mizukage

Chapter 9

Sasuke is still at the remedy room and still unconscious after his fight with Mitaru and little does he know he's now at the Akatsuki Hideout although he felt he was being lifted but he had no idea it was Itachi who carried him. While still unconscious he wonders what has happened to Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo since they followed Mitaru's comrades and at the same time still remembers his purpose to eliminate Itachi for the slaughter of they're family and clan.

_Flashback_

_Little Sasuke sees his brother Itachi sitting on a bench studying for a mission and he needed help improving his shuriken jutsu so he walks to Itachi to ask._

_"Big brother, can you help me with my shuriken jutsu today?" Sasuke asked and Itachi turns to look at his precious little brother._

_"Sorry I'm busy right now." Itachi answers. "Why don't you ask father?" He asked._

_"Why do you always treat me like a pest?" Sasuke asked and he thinks Itachi never wants to help him with his jutsu and Itachi let out a sigh._

_"Sorry Sasuke maybe next time." Itachi said poking Sasuke in the forehead like he always does._

_End Flashback._

"...suke" Sasuke could hear someone attempt to call his name but he didn't respond. "Sas...uke." Someone tried again but Sasuke still didn't respond. "Sasuke!" Someone tried for the third time and Sasuke can recognize the voice calling him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and struggled to get up but he can see Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo standing in front of him.

"Looks like he's finally awake." Suigetsu said.

"Where...are...we?" Sasuke asked rubbing his head.

"We don't know but when we woke up we found that we're here in the same room." Jugo answered.

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu asked. "You look like you've had a rough fight." He added.

"I remember my fight with Mitaru and he had the other three people at his side." Sasuke said.

"You must mean those assholes we fought separately." Karin said as she realized what Sasuke meant.

"Yeah and during my fight with them Mitaru did something saying he drained my chakra." Sasuke replied.

"Were the other three as formidable as they were when we fought them?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah and they put up more of a fight than I thought and I did everything could." Sasuke answered and Karin let out a hmph.

"Pathetic!" Karin said angrily. "I can't believe YOU'RE the guy who killed Orochimaru!" She added pointing her finger at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru's illness made him weak but he still didn't stand a chance." Sasuke explained. "And you lost to one of the members because of YOU'RE weakness." He added smirking.

"SAY WHAT?!" Karin asked disgusted at what Sasuke said to her.

"Look you guys can make out later we got to get the hell out of who knows where we are." Suigetsu said but they heard something coming in or what seemed like a someone.

"Well looks like you're finally awake." Someone said and Sasuke instantly recognize that voice and the person himself.

"YOU!" Sasuke yelled as he got off the bed and charged at the man. "Finally I get to avenge my family and clan by killing you!" He added as he began punching Itachi.

"Sasuke stop now!" Itachi said defending himself from Sasuke's attacks and then grabbed one of Sasuke's fists. "I brought you here for a reason." He said trying to calm Sasuke down.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Sasuke asked still filled with rage.

"I want you to be a new member of the Akatsuki." Itachi answered as he let Sasuke's fist go.

"What?!" Sasuke asked.

"Why do want us to be part of the organization?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because I need Sasuke's help of destroying another organization that stands in the Akatsuki's way." Itachi answered.

_"If I join the Akatsuki then there's a better chance I can finally achieve my goal for revenge and all I have to do is wait for the right time." _Sasuke said in his mind. "I'll join your group." Sasuke said and the three agreed.

"Very well come see Pain at his office." Itachi leading Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo to the office.

In Pain's office Anai and Zatco are sitting in front of Pain with Konan at his side.

"So what's our first mission?" Anai asked.

"You're mission is to invade the Hidden Mist Village and exterminate the new Mizukage Mei Terumi." Pain answered.

"We're on it." Subru replied and Zatco nodded.

"And if anyone dares to interfere exterminate them as well." Pain ordered.

"No problem." Anai replied and stood up. "Ready Zatco and Subru?" She asked and Zatco nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Subru answered and the three left the hideout.

After Anai and Zatco left Mitaru went to Pain's office and sat in front of him.

"So what mission do Yuki and I have today sir?" Mitaru asked.

"Sorry Mitaru I have no mission for you two today I think it would be best if you two stay here for today." Pain answered.

"Is this punishment?" Mitaru asked fearing it is punishment for not killing Sasuke the other day.

"No I think it'd be best for you two to have a mission off for today." Pain answered.

"Okay sir I'll take it." Mitaru said as he got up and left.

Itachi led Sasuke and his comrades in Pain's office and they sat down.

"Thank you Itachi and I have a mission for you and Kisame." Pain said.

"What mission?" Itachi asked.

"You two are to raid the Hidden Stone Village to find another orb just like you did in the Hidden Leaf Village." Pain explained the mission.

"Very well I'll inform Kisame" Itachi replied and he looked at Sasuke. "I'll see you later brother." Itachi said rubbing Sasuke's head who slapped Itachi's hand away making Itachi sigh and walk out.

Mitaru went to the kitchen and he found Yuki sitting by herself so he decided to sit with her.

"What's wrong?" Mitaru asked.

"I had a dream last night where I was at the desert and I encountered my stupid ass brothers who I killed before leaving the sand." Yuki answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that I had dream where I met a women who claims to be my mom and last night I saw her again." Mitaru said.

"Is she really your mother?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know I never knew my mom all I know is that me and my idiot brother were on our own while we were treated like shit by those parasites." Mitaru answered and Yuki nodded. "Also Pain doesn't have any missions for us for today." Mitaru added.

"So what're we supposed to do?" Yuki asked.

"We can spend some time together like train with each other or go to another place I'm sure they won't mind." Mitaru suggested.

"Actually I would love to hang out with you." Yuki said smiling but before they were going Sasori came.

"Mitaru I would like to borrow Yuki for today." Sasori said.

"Uhh okay I guess that's okay." Mitaru replied.

"Good now Yuki meet me at the desert." Sasori instructed Yuki.

"Can I ask what for?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see but I want you to be quick about it I hate to be kept waiting." Sasori replied as he left the kitchen.

"Sorry Mitaru I guess we'll have to hang out another time." Yuki said as she got up and left while Mitaru did the same.

Seda returned to her room to tend to her shark that's in a huge tank and started feeding him meat for breakfast and the shark began to eat it as if he never ate before in his entire life making Seda smile. Seeing him this happy reminded Seda of when she found him when she was a child and that he was out of the water alone and starving so Seda fed him some of her meat and put him back to the ocean where he would remain but he flew up from the ocean and went to Seda for her kindness and she decided to keep him. After her shark finished eating his meal someone came in to Seda's room and when she turned to face who came in it was Suigetsu.

"What do you want loser?" Seda asked disgusted.

"Now is that anyway to greet your fellow Mist ninja?" Suigetsu asked back making Seda sneer at him. "By the way nice shark is it the same one you unleashed during our fight?" Suigetsu asked a different question about her shark.

"Yes HE'S the same one!" Seda answered coldly telling Suigetsu that the shark is male and not an 'it.' "And his name is Zabuza!" She introduced her shark Zabuza in a spitefully manner.

"Wait you mean Zabuza Momochi? But I thought the guy died." Suigetsu said in confusion.

"You're so stupid Zabuza Momochi did die and when I found that shark I decided to name him after Zabuza since I was with him before." Seda replied still spitefully.

"You were with Zabuza Momochi?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes until he died and now this Zabuza is the only one I have left." Seda looking at Zabuza who looked hatefully at Suigetsu. "Why are you here anyway?" Seda asked changing the subject.

"I just wanna say I had fun fighting you and I hope we do it again sometime." Suigestu answered. "Also I'm a member of the Akatsuki now." He added and that caught Seda's attention.

"Why would YOU be in this organization?!" Seda asked.

"Because someone took me here when I was unconscious." Suigetsu asked and Seda couldn't believe what she's hearing. "Also I wanna ask you another question." Suigetsu asked changing the subject this time.

"What?" Seda asked still being spiteful.

"When we were fighting and when I turned my body into liquid form you did the same thing how?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because I'm a Hozuki clan member probably like you." Seda answered.

"Really I thought me, my brother, and that Second Mizukage were the only ones." Suigetsu said.

"Nope me and my family are members too." Seda replied. "Now that you know please go away you're irritating Zabuza and me." She added and Suigestu just shrugged and walked away.

Lerizu went outside to do his daily training for his body to get stronger but as he got started he saw Yuki walking.

"Where ya going?" Lerizu asked.

"To meet Sasori at the desert." Yuki answered.

"Okay have fun with whatever." Lerizu replied and Yuki continued her way to the desert while Lerizu continued to his training then he sees Sasuke and Jugo walk out.

"It's you two what're you doin'?" Lerizu asked.

"We joined the Akatsuki and now our first mission is to infiltrate the Hidden Sand Village." Sasuke answered.

"Whatever." Lerizu replied as the two just continued walking while Lerizu continued with his training.

"You like to be strong?" Someone asked and Lerizu turned to see who it was and it's Kakuzu.

"You? You wanna fight?" Lerizu asked.

"Not really but I can spar with you since we don't have any missions right now." Kakuzu answered.

"Heh I like a good spar partner mostly the ones I fight are scared of me." Lerizu replied smiling a sinister smile.

"So are we gonna spar or not?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hell yeah let's start!" Lerizu answered.

"Very well." Kakuzu replied taking off his cloak showing a grey sleeveless shinobi outfit and his arms have stitches.

"You're one creepy dude but I'm gonna have some fun with ya." Lerizu said as he charged at Kakuzu.

Yuki finally made her way to the desert and all she has to do is find Sasori who is close to the Hidden Sand Gate standing next to a rock crossing his arms and his eyes are closed. When Yuki reached the area she can see that Sasori looks like he's bored and already tired of waiting for her to come see him so she walks toward him.

"Hey I'm here." Yuki said trying to get Sasori's attention.

"It's about time girl." Sasori replied.

"What did you want to see me for?" Yuki asked.

"Yesterday when I came close to the forest you were in I saw you fight against those Leaf ninja as well as the Sand Siblings and I must admit I underestimated you it seems you do have some potential after all." Sasori explained.

"But why..." Yuki was then cut off by Sasori's hand.

"Because I want to see what you can do let's have a little spar and no holding back I want to see your true power." Sasori said as he unleashed his puppet. "Here I come!" He added and his puppet came at Yuki.

Anai and Zatco are close to the Hidden Mist Gate and are nearing the village to complete their goal of killing Mizukage Mei Termui and despite Zatco's abilities Anai has some worry for him since he's blind even if Subru is his guide. They successfully reached the village and with Zatco's sensing and Earth Release they went on top of the Mizukage's building.

"Great now all we have to do is find the hag of a Mizukage." Anai said.

"Now is that respectful of you to say that?" Someone said from behind and when they turned around they see a woman with really long light brown spiky hair, and a wearing a blue off the shoulder gown.

"Are you Mizukage Mei Termui?" Anai asked.

"Why yes I am." Mei answered. "And you two must Akatsuki members judging from those robes you're wearing." She added.

"You're about to find out bitch." Subru replied. "Alright kid let's exterminate the whore give her all you got." He told Zatco who nodded.

"Time to kiss yourself good-bye!" Anai said taking out her katana.

Mei smiled her smile and blew a kiss letting out a lava ball under her fingers. "This'll be fun watching you two melt." She said blowing the lava ball at their direction but they dodged out of the way and began to charge at her. Anai starts to slash Mei with her katana and then takes out her bo staff to strike which was suppose to be successful but Mei moved out of way and starts using her Water Release to strike Anai and then uses her Lava Release to burn her. Zatco sneaks behind her and uses Earth Release to summon rocks and throws them at her but she jumps backwards on top of the rocks and lands behind Zatco and starts throwing water balls at him while he uses his left palm eye and starts to shoot laser beams at her while Anai takes out her nunchucku and begins to strike Mei with them knocking her back but Mei recovers and unleashes mist around the area. Zatco uses the eyes on him palms to sense where Mei is hiding and when he found her he uses his Molten Rock Jutsu to strike Mei.

"I see so that kid's not just a blind handsome face." Mei commented. "But let's see what's under that blindfold." She walks up to Zatco and take his blindfold off revealing to be closed eyes but when Zatco opened them they shined bright and uses them to turn Mei into stone completely.

"Nice one kid now let's end her!" Subru said and Zatco and Anai unleashed their final blow to break Mei into pieces.

"Is it over?" Anai asked.

"I wouldn't count on that." Someone answered behind and they turned to see Mei still alive.

"What the hell?!" Subru asked.

"You just destroyed a water clone now the real fun begins." Mei answered. "Vapor Style: Solid Fog Jutsu!" Mei yelled unleashing fog at them hurting them in the process.

"That's it!" Anai said taking out her broadsword and uses it to impale Mei while Zatco uses Earth Release to summon rocks again drop them on her covering her with the rocks.

"Good job kid!" Subru said.

"Now that's over let's head back to the hideout c'mon Zatco." Anai said and Zatco followed.

Back at the hideout Mitaru was in his room thinking about the encounter he had with Kushina again and he's still unsure if she's really his mother or just making bullshit up either way he'd probably have to deal with her again and he also has a feeling he's going to deal with Naruto again along with the other Leaf ninja he calls them 'parasites' due to his intense hatred for the Leaf Village and those who inhabit it. When Mitaru got up from his bed someone entered his room and it's Pain.

"You seem bored." Pain said.

"A little but I understand that I have no missions today." Mitaru replied.

"I have an idea why don't you train with me?" Pain offered.

"I like that idea sir." Mitaru replied smiling.

"Then meet me outside of the hideout and I also would like to talk to you about something during our training session." Pain instructed as he left the room and Mitaru followed.

Meanwhile at Konoha Naruto, Sakura, Xora, and Saki are at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop after their break of sparring and Naruto who still has Mitaru on his mind since their last encounter tries to eat his ramen and be as positive as ever but he still misses Mitaru despite betraying the Leaf and being here reminds him of eating ramen with Mitaru and Iruka after they had to clean graffiti off the Hokage faces.

_Flashback_

_Naruto, Mitaru, and Iruka are at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop for dinner and once they got their food Naruto began eating his like an animal while Mitaru just eats it slowly probably because he's not much of a ramen fan as Naruto is._

_"Naruto." Iruka called his name and even though Naruto is still eating he heard Iruka and responded with a 'huh' and Iurka looked at him. "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces I mean you know who the Hokage are right?" Iurka asked._

_"Of course I do." Naruto answered finishing his ramen. "Every knows they're the greatest ninja who ever lived, best of the best, undefeated ninja champs and the best of all was the Fourth Hokage who defeated the Nine Tailed Fox single handed but he sacrificed himself in the process." Naruto finished his words._

_"But why..." Iurka was going to ask again but was cut off._

_"Because I'M going to be better than any of 'em." Naruto answered. "Because soon the village will have the new Hokage Naruto: The Next Hokage, the Ninja Legend and everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me believe it!" Naruto added explaining his future._

_"That is complete and utter bullshit this is the most biggest waste of a dream of all." Mitaru said causing Naruto to be in shock._

_"Mitaru how could you say that?!" Naruto asked._

_"Because that's the truth being Hokage is worthless." Mitaru answered but Naruto just ignored him and turned to Iurka._

_"Hey Iurka can I ask you a favor?" Naruto asked._

_"You want another bowl?" Iurka asked but Naruto shook his head._

_"I wanna try your headband on please?" Naruto asked begging but Iurka chuckled._

_"No way you have to wear this once you two graduate." Iurka answered causing Naruto to pout._

_"That's not fair." Naruto grumbled and Iurka chuckled again._

_"Is that why you took off your goggles?" Iurka asked._

_"I want another bowl!" Naruto demanded in response causing Iurka to laugh while Mitaru just continued to eat._

_End Flashback._

Naruto was glad he got to have ramen with Mitaru despite their different views on ramen but Mitaru's not here anymore but it always makes Naruto happy being around his brother. Naruto finished his ramen, paid the workers, and left the shop leaving his friends who told them he has to be somewhere and Naruto sets off to the academy grounds. Naruto arrived at the academy yard and he sees the swing he was on when he was depressed for not graduating so he goes to the swing and sits on it and the swing seems to be still fine with him on it despite being older and he looks at the academy building thinking their days at the academy and the graduation.

_Flashback_

_Today was the final exam for the students and Iurka announces to them that the only way to pass is to perform the Shadow Clone Justu which was Naruto's weakness and Mitaru knows this but doesn't want to do it. When was Mitaru's turn he summoned smoke around him but when the smoke disappeared Mitaru is still standing with no clones at his side so Iurka had to fail him but of course Mitaru didn't care. Next was Naruto's turn and he put on his serious face determined to pass the exam but when he called Shadow Clone Jutsu only one clone was created and it looked like it was dead causing Iurka to fail Naruto who became devastated by this but when Mizuki asked Iurka to give Naruto a break and pass him for hanging in there Iurka refused and called Naruto's clone pitiful and can't pass him for that leaving Naruto even more devastated. All the students were with their parents showing them that graduated and the parents were so proud of them and Naruto was on the swing watching this while Mitaru was leaning against a tree not bothering to look at them and two women see them and begin talking._

_"Look it's those two boys." One woman said. "I heard they're the ones who failed." She added and the other woman 'hmphed' at them._

_"Well it serves them right." The other woman said disgusted._

_"Just imagine what happens if those two become ninja I mean they're..." The first woman was then cut off by the other woman's 'shh'_

_"We're not suppose to talk about that!" The other woman reminded her._

_Naruto then see Mizuki beside him and takes the two with him._

_End Flashback._

Naruto sighed and he took out Mitaru's headband he couldn't believe Mitaru actually did that to him, his teammates, his friends, and the whole village but he's still determined to get Mitaru back to the village no matter what it takes.

"You miss him don't you?" Someone asked behind and Naruto turned to see who it was and it's Xora wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with grey swirls on it, dark green jeans, black sandals, and a black necklace with a katana like symbol at the end.

"Hey Xora." Naruto replied. "Yeah I really do he is my brother after all and I know you didn't like him that much but you guys where members of Team 11." Naruto added.

"Yeah and this might be hard to believe but Mitaru and I developed a friendship before Kerna's death and his defection." Xora replied.

"You guys were friends?" Naruto asked and Xora nodded.

"Saki and I wanted to give Mitaru a chance and despite him being an asshole most of the time he wanted to do the same thing." Xora explained.

"We'll bring him back together along with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I know you wanted to get him back." Xora said.

"That's right I promised Sakura and when I make a promise I NEVER go back on my word because that's my ninja way." Naruto replied.

"And I did say that I'm always there for my friends and I would never turn my back on them even Mitaru and Sasuke." Xora replied.

"Thanks Xora." Naruto said.

"For what?" Xora asked.

"For caring about Mitaru." Naruto answered.

"You're welcome." Xora replied as he left.

"Mitaru I'm going to come back for you and we'll be a great family once again." Naruto said as he left the academy grounds.

* * *

**And there you go Chapter 9 is finished and finally too but now I must brainstorm for Chapter 10 so make sure you read Chapter 9 and tell me what you think see ya!**


	10. Sparring part 1

**Okay before I begin I would like to apologize for not updating in a while I've been busy with getting ready for school and I have to attend to it also I would like to thank CreepyNick1 for putting a favorite on this story and that's all I have to say at this point so now Chapter 10 is here. Have fun reading.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Itachi and Kisame left the Hidden Stone Village with the Stone Orb in Itachi's hands and began their way back to the hideout by going through the desert that's near the Hidden Sand Gate and that's where they see Sasuke and Jugo leaving Suna with what looks like a Sand Orb in Sasuke's hands and Itachi knew it was his first mission so he approached Sasuke and Jugo only for Sasuke to give his brother an evil glare.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked hatefully.

"We're on our way back to the hideout and I think we should go back together." Itachi answered.

"Sasuke I think that would be a good idea." Jugo whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Fine but stay out my way." Sasuke warned and the four began their way back to the Akatsuki Hideout.

Meanwhile back at the desert Yuki is still holding up against Sasori's puppet with her Sand Release while Sasori make his puppet use Iron Sand shots on her but she use her Magnet Release to grab the Iron Sand shots and threw threw at Sasori who dodged out of the way. Sasori then uses his puppet's blades to try and slash Yuki who dodges two slashes but the third and fourth slash got her cutting her left arm and stomach but Yuki would not go down so easily so she unleashes her sand spear to strike Sasori who uses his puppet to guard him. Yuki then uses her sand shower to rain down on Sasori who also blocked the attack and uses his puppet's Iron Sand Cluster to strike Yuki knocking her to the ground causing her be furious now so she got up and unleashes what surprises Sasori which is Iron Sand Unleash and she thrusts it down to Sasori who despite being amazed by this dodges the spikes coming at him but Yuki uses more Iron Sand spikes to get Sasori across and it struck him in the face knocking him down.

"You have the ability of the Iron Sand?" Sasori asked as he got up and smirked. "Impressive girl." He added.

"I had no choice but to use it you were pushing me too far." Yuki replied.

"Tell me when did you have this ability?" Sasori asked.

"I had when I was little but my parents forbid me from using at all but when I went outside with my brothers they found out and scolded me because they forbid me from going outside as well and I couldn't bare to listen to them any further so I used my Iron Sand to wipe out every single one of them in that household and I left after the massacre." Yuki answered.

"You were never happy with your family were you?" Sasori asked and Yuki shook her head.

"I couldn't stand them because they kept me from going out while my brothers go do what I never get to do and they and the entire village consider me a freak or worthless monster." Yuki answered breaking down to tears but Sasori uses his puppet to wipe her tears away.

"Now now you have a new family the Akatsuki and you're already a sister to me." Sasori said and Yuki smiled.

"And you and Mitaru are already new brothers to me." Yuki replied.

"We'll continue with our spar some other time when neither of us has any missions." Sasori said as he begins to leave with Yuki following him.

Back at the Akatsuki Hideout Lerizu and Kakuzu are still having their spar with Lerizu obviously using his brute strength and Lightning Release while Kakuzu uses his extended arms and his hearts to attack making Lerizu get almost disturbed by his unusual attack but he has to remain focused on the spar. Kakuzu attacks with his hearts again with the fire and lightning to strike Lerizu but he dodged and punched Kakuzu but he recovered from the attack and grabbed Lerizu with one of his his extended hands and blasted Lerizu with his hearts. Lerizu then made his his body indestructible again and charged at Kakuzu with his fist having lightning energy and struck Kakuzu in the stomach, threw him the air and then unleashed black lightning and struck Kakuzu bringing him back to the ground.

"You're strong." Kakuzu said getting up.

"Damn right! I'm not to be fucked with!" Lerizu replied.

"But you should not rely on brute force alone you also must rely on your jutsu and have a level head." Kakuzu suggested.

"I'll might remember that." Lerizu said. "I had fun sparring with ya let's do it again some time." He added.

"We'll see." Kakuzu replied as he entered the hideout.

Anai and Zatco returned as soon as Lerizu entered the hideout and went to Pain's office to inform them of their mission.

"The Leader is not at the office right now." Someone said and they turned to see Deidara.

"Where is he?" Anai asked.

"How should I know? He left with Mitaru and that's that." Deidara answered.

"Whatever." Anai replied.

"Now I'd like to borrow Zatco for a moment." Deidara said.

"If you do ANYTHING to hurt him then you'll getting a grave." Anai threatened.

"Don't worry it's just going to be a spar." Deidara replied. "Ready Zatco?" He asked.

"If we go with him he'll leave us alone so let's go kid." Subru told Zatco who nodded and left with Deidara.

As Anai went to the kitchen she sees Seda going with Kisame and she knows that it's probably a spar and when she sees Sasori and Yuki returning she walks up to him.

"Where's Hidan?" Anai asked but Sasori shrugged. "Guess I'll have to look for him." She said as she went looking for Hidan.

Deidara and Zatco arrived at the Training Area and Deidara took out his detonating clay.

"Okay kid so your mission to wipe out the Mizukage may have been well for you but can you fair against me and my art?" Deidara asked.

"You think you scare the kid?" Subru asked scoffing. "You shouldn't underestimate him." He added.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill him just to test how he can do." Deidara replied. "Think fast!" He yelled throwing his clay birds at Zatco who dodged it.

Zatco then uses his Earth Release to summon rocks and threw them at Deidara who threw more of his clay birds to blow up the rocks but Zatco uses his Lava Monster Jutsu at Deidara and the lava got him but he summons one of his white birds to ride on while he throws more clay birds to get Zatco who ran from the attack and uses his Earth Release again but this time to summon a rock to lift him in the air and delivered a kick at Deidara knocking him off his bird. Deidara recovered and unleashed clay snakes but Zatco uses his Earthquake Jutsu to get rid of the snakes and summons more rocks from the ground to get Deidara who summoned another white bird and avoided the rocks but Zatco uses his Lava Release to try and knock Deidara off but he lifted the bird making Zatco use his one of his palm eyes to shoot a laser beam at the bird making the bird explode. After Deidara fell to the ground he threw clay butterflies at Zatco who used Mud Wall Jutsu to block the butterflies from getting him Zatco then got to Deidara, took off his blindfold, and started turning Deidara into stone by his gaze Zatco then uses his palm eyes again to shoot another laser beam at the statue Deidara destroying it.

"Good job kid." Subru said.

"Yeah very nice." Deidara said coming down with his bird and got off. "You know that was my art clone right?" He asked and Zatco nodded.

"Now you know better than to underestimate the kid." Subru said.

"That kid sure is strong and knows how to take down an opponent, hmm." Deidara said. "Okay kid that's it for now we'll do this again some other time." He added as he left.

"Should we rest up?" Subru asked and Zatco nodded adn they went back to his room.

* * *

**Finally freaking done with Chapter freaking 10 for God knows how long now I have to work on Chapter 11 and who knows how long that would take any way I hope you enjoy reading this and hope you like it because I worked my ass of on this so yeah have a great and see you next chapter.**


	11. Sparring part 2

Chapter 11

Anai finally found Hidan about to cut Kakuzu out of rage but she blocked the attack with her staff.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?" Hidan asked.

"I want a spar partner and you're it Potty Mouth." Anai answered.

"Fine but my sparring is deadly so don't expect me to hold back." Hidan replied.

"Let's go then." Anai replied back and they began to attack each other.

Meanwhile at the outside of the hideout Seda and Kisame began their spar with their Water Release but Seda uses her mist to try and disappear and when Kisame found Seda and attacked her the body disappeared and he realized it was a Water Clone and from behind Seda uses her Acid Stream Jutsu but Kisame dodged and tries to slash her but the Seda he got was another Water Clone. Kisame then summons Water Sharks to get the real Seda but a water ball hit Kisame and it is shown that Seda is on her shark Zabuza and together they unleashed both water and acid to strike Kisame knocking him down but as he got up and went to the shark Seda commands Zabuza to swipe him away while Seda uses Acid Shark Bomb Jutsu to deliver the final blow on Kisame.

"You're strong." Kisame commented.

"No I'm just smarter than anyone else." Seda replied.

"You and your shark make a great team I would hate to anger either of you." Kisame replied back.

"I'm going back to the hideout." Seda said as she and her shark left and Suigetsu comes to Kisame.

"She's tough isn't she?" Suigetsu asked.

"She's smarter than anyone even you." Kisame replied. "Also are you scared of fighting her?" He asked.

"Hell no." Suigetsu answered. "I was just curious because I look forward to fighting her again since we're the same." He added.

"How?" Kisame asked.

"We're both Hozuki." Suigetsu answered.

"But I doubt she'll lose to you." Kisame replied and headed back to the hideout.

Meanwhile at the hideout Anai and Hidan exchanged their attacks but Anai throws her shruikens at Hidan who deflected the shurikens with his scythe and tried to slash her but she takes out her sickle and slashes at Hidan back and then starts bashing him with her tonfas. Hidan who is not willing to give in throws his scythe at Anai but she caught it and uses it to attack Hidan slashing him and knocking him down but Hidan recovered and took his scythe back and starts slashing Anai but she dodges every slash and strikes Hidan with her katana and ends the strike with her sickle attack.

"Damn you're strong for a girl." Hidan said and Anai smacks him.

"And you're stupid for a guy." Anai replied.

"You want to be a sacrifice for Lord Jashin?" Hidan asked.

"As if you're god scares me." Anai replied. "Besides I've killed more than you ever have." She added.

"Really?" Hidan asked.

"Yes." Anai answered.

"Well you can't kill me because I'm immortal." Hidan said.

"Doesn't matter I'll still enjoy beating the shit out of you again and again." Anai replied as she walks off and sees Zatco.

"How was your spar with Art Boy?" Anai asked and Zatco gave her a thumbs up. "Good I'm glad he didn't give you trouble." She said and Yuki comes to the two.

"Hey have any of you seen Mitaru?" Yuki asked.

"Art Boy told me that he's with Pain right now and I don't know where they are." Anai answered and Yuki nodded.

Pain, Konan, and Mitaru arrive at a place called the Hidden Rain Village and during their journey to that place Pain tells Mitaru that he too is part of the Uzumaki clan and that he and Konan were Jiraiya's students but the only thing that caught Mitaru's interest is that he and Pain are on the same clan. Upon entering the village the people look at Mitaru as if they've never seen him before but they're more curious than hateful like the villagers in Konoha and Mitaru waves at them while they did the same and he continues to follow Pain and Konan.

"So what are we gonna train on?" Mitaru asked.

"You will be sparring with me." Konan answered.

_"Are you serious?" _Mitaru asked in his mind. "What about Pain?" He asked.

"He will be watching us." Konan answered. "Now prepare yourself." She added as she threw her paper shurikens at Mitaru who dodges them and he throws his kunais at Konan.

Mitaru then summons five clones of himself and they charge at Konan who uses more paper to wipe the clones out but the real Mitaru uses Whirlwind Justu to get Konan but she dodges and uses her Shikigami Dance at Mitaru and the papers got Mitaru but he uses Fire Breath Jutsu to burn the papers and charges his Rasengan to get Konan. Konan recovered from Mitaru's attack and threw more paper shurikens but Mitaru dodges them and summons two more clones and they strike Konan but she uses her paper to push them away and she turns Angel Mode. Konan starts throwing papers at Mitaru and the papers get him despite his dodging but Mitaru summons six clones to try and get Konan but Konan attacks again destroying the clones and getting Mitaru who now turns his eyes red, red aura is around his body and his nails and fangs grew a little and he charges his Rasengan again this being red and he charges at Konan who tries to repel him but he got her and the Rasengan pushes her away to where Pain is watching and Konan returned to her normal state and Mitaru did the same but he starts looking at his hands.

"Oh no what did I do?!" Mitaru asked.

"That power was that the power of the Nine Tails?" Pain asked to himself and Konan recovered. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Konan answered. "And Mitaru seems to be stronger than we thought he even used the Nine Tails' power but I thought Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails." She added.

"They're twin brothers so it must make since that another part of the Nine Tails is sealed within Mitaru." Pain replied and Konan nodded.

"I'm sorry." Mitaru apologized hanging his head down.

"No you show some power and I am impressed." Pain replied.

"I'm also impressed by this." Konan said.

"But I..." Mitaru was then cut off by a voice.

"But you showed them your power." A voice reveals to be Itachi.

"Where'd you come from?" Mitaru asked.

"I've been watching." Itachi answered.

"All right it's time to head back to the hideout." Pain said. "But before we go I think you should have this." He added giving Mitaru a headband that has the Hidden Rain symbol on it.

"A Hidden Rain headband?" Mitaru asked.

"Yes you have said you already severed your bond with the Hidden Leaf so I thought you should be a Hidden Rain shinobi." Pain answered and Mitaru took the headband.

"Thank you sir." Mitaru said wearing the headband on his forehead.

"From now on you will be my student when you don't have any mission." Pain said and Mitaru nodded. "Speaking of which you and Yuki have a mission tomorrow." He added and the four head back to the hideout.

"Hey are you mad at me?" Mitaru asked Konan and she shook her head.

"That was a spar and you showed your power." Konan said and Mitaru smiled by this.

At Konoha Naruto pays a visit to the Hokage Mansion to ask Tsunade for any mission but she tells him that it's getting late for missions but Naruto couldn't care less and tries to convince her but she tells him that he will have a mission tomorrow.

"Alright thanks Grandma!" Naruto said.

"Yeah now go away I have paperwork to do." Tsunade replied and Naruto left the mansion where he bumps into Kiba.

"Dude watch where you're walking." Kiba said.

"Sorry." Naruto replied. "Hey you feelin' better after what happened?" He asked.

"Yeah but I'm itchin' to destroy that Akatsuki bastard." Kiba answered. "What about you still determined to bring Mitaru back?" He asked.

"You bet I can't wait for that to happen." Naruto answered.

"Good luck with that." Kiba replied as he left.

"Just you wait Mitaru we're gonna be together again." Naruto said to himself as he went back to his apartment.

* * *

**Chapter 11 finally out of the way so now I'll be doing 12 soon or God knows how long I'll post it. Anyway enjoy reading this and have a great day. Bye bye.**


	12. Meeting 'Father' and more flashbacks

Chapter 12

**Mitaru's POV**

Pain, Konan, Itachi, and I returned to the hideout and while on our way there Itachi gave Pain the Hidden Stone orb and when we entered the hideout Sasuke gives Pain the Hidden Sand orb.

"I'm going to rest up I do have a mission tomorrow after all." I said.

"No one cares." Sasuke replied.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll drain your chakra again." I replied back.

"You don't scare me." Sasuke replied back and left.

"Stupid asshole." I said under my breath then look at Itachi. "I'm sorry he's your brother." I said.

"Don't mind him." Itachi replied.

I was then on my way back to my room until I sees Yuki and walk up to her.

"Mitaru!" Yuki said.

"Hey so what did Sasori want with you?" I asked.

"He wanted to see my power." Yuki answered. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Pain also wanted to see my power." I answered. "Oh and we have a new mission tomorrow." I added and Yuki nodded.

I later went back to my room, took off my cloak, and got on my bed to because I'm so excited for my next mission I hope it has something to do with attacking that hellhole again and kill some parasites but I'll have to find out tomorrow. Before I went to sleep I started examining the Hidden Rain headband Pain gave me and I can't believe that I'm a ninja in another village it's like a dream come true for me now I don't have to be a Leaf ninja anymore. I finally went into a deep slumber again and I'm probably going to be at the same white place where I saw that woman who claims to be my mother and I can't wait to see her again for the third freaking time (Sarcasm) and who knows what other bullshit she's going to give me.

I'm in the white place again hooray (Sarcasm again) and I start sitting in the place waiting for that woman to come and fill me in with more lies but what came was not a woman it was a man with spiky blond hair like mine with two bangs, wearing a short sleeve white coat with red flames on the bottom, black long sleeves under his short sleeves, green vest under his coat, and black pants and assuming that he's an enemy I took out my kunai to prepare for an attack.

"Relax I'm not here to fight." The man said.

"I don't believe you!" I replied still pointing my kunai.

"I see you learn how to be cautious around others." The man said smiling. "I can't believe you've grown Mitaru." He added and I was stunned by him saying my name.

"How do you know my name?!" I demanded.

"Well I named you." The man answered.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess Kushina forgot to tell you the second you saw her." The man said. "Alright I'll tell. Mitaru you're my son." He added and I can't believe what he just said.

"I'm your WHAT?!" I asked.

"You heard me you're...my...son." The man repeated. "Both you and Naruto." He added.

"N-no way! You can't be..." I started kneeling down to the ground confused by what the hell the man said.

"Kushina said that she's your mother right?" The man asked.

"That's what she said but I don't believe that!" I answered. "And I don't believe that you're my father." I added and the man placed his hand on my head.

"I know this must surprise you and I know the suffering you and Naruto had when you two were alone." The man said.

"You don't know ANYTHING!" I replied. "Those parasites hated us thinking that we were nothing but demons they even took somebody important away from me!" I added and I started breaking down into tears.

"I'm sorry I left you two by yourselves." The man said.

"Just go away I can't stand to see you right now." I replied and the man got up and left.

"We'll meet again Mitaru." The man said and continued to leave.

I woke up from my sleep and I'm in my room and I took a deep breath after my encounter with that man. Just great first a woman who says she's my mother and now a man who claims to be my father just what the hell is going on?! I just shrugged it off and went back to sleep hoping that I don't see them again.

**Normal POV**

Naruto is at his apartment ready for bed but before he could sleep he's still thinking about Mitaru again hoping to bring him back to the village at any cost even if he has to do it himself. He remembers one time where they knew the truth from Mizuki that they're both Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox responsible for the attack of the Hidden Leaf Village but Iruka still views them as excellent boys and they worked together to use their Shadow Clone Jutsu to defeat Mizuki and Iruka decided to graduate them as Leaf Genin and Naruto was happy about that while Mitaru didn't care. Naruto even remembered one time when he was placed on Team Seven while Mitaru was placed on Team Eleven and the two groups had to be together.

_Flashback_

_Naruto wakes up from his bed and he sees the calendar which shows that today is the day that day he was looking forward to so he goes to Mitaru's room where Mitaru is still sleeping and wakes him up._

_"Hey wake up Mitaru today's the day!" Naruto said shaking Mitaru._

_"The day of more hell?" Mitaru asked._

_"No the day is when we get to the academy for an orientation." Naruto answered._

_"Count how many shits I give." Mitaru answered._

_"Um, one million!" Naruto guessed._

_"Wrong the correct answer is zero." Mitaru replied._

_"C'mon Mitaru we're Leaf ninjas now so we HAVE TO be there." Naruto said. "Oh please please please please please please." Naruto kept saying please until Mitaru couldn't take it anymore._

_"OKAY we'll go to that damn orientation!" Mitaru said._

_"Alright get dressed." Naruto said as he left the room._

_After the brothers got dressed they were on their way to the academy but they were stopped by a boy with brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, green goggles, and an aqua green scarf around his neck._

_"Now I got you two!" The boy said but tripped._

_"What're you doing Konohamaru?" Naruto asked._

_"I want you two to fight me!" Konohamaru answered._

_"Forget it we have to go to an orientation." Mitaru replied._

_"Why?" Konohamaru asked._

_"Because we're ninjas now. Believe it!" Naruto answered pointing his headband._

_"If we're done wasting time let's move it before I change my mind." Mitaru said and the brothers left for the academy._

_After the brothers entered they sat in different desks and a boy named Shikamaru sees the brothers._

_"What are you two doing here?" Shikamaru asked. "You can't be here unless you graduate." He added._

_"Guess what Shikamaru we did graduate so now we're ninjas." Naruto replied._

_"And while you're showing off I'm outta here." Mitaru said._

_After two girls named Sakura and Ino came in the room Naruto sees Sakura due to her being his crush and he thinks she's looking at him but when she was running to where Naruto is she pushes Naruto aside and sees Sasuke._

_Naruto then gets in front of Sasuke while the girls were arguing about Sasuke and the two boys glare at each other but when the girls see this they start yelling and chanting for Sasuke but someone accidentally bumps Naruto making his mouth touch Sasuke's and the girls are shocked and outraged by this even Sakura who beats Naruto. Iruka then enters and starts announcing about the students getting into a three man squad grabbing Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Saki's attention and Naruto hopes he can be with Sakura and not Sasuke and Iruka starts announcing the squads._

_"Now Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced and Naruto was happy to be with Sakura but ends up with Sasuke while Sakura is happy to be with Sasuke but ends up with Naruto while Sasuke doesn't care and Iruka starts announcing other teams. "Now there's going to be another team but that team will have to share the other team's Jonin meaning that the two teams will have to be together." He said. "Team Eleven: Xora Fasoki, Saki Tarmiki, and Mitaru Uzumaki." He announces. "And Team Eleven will be with Team Seven." He finishes and Naruto couldn't believe what he heard._

_"You hear that Mitaru? Your team and my team are going to work together!" Naruto said._

_"I can't wait." Mitaru replied sarcastically._

_End Flashback._

Naruto then looks at the picture Team Seven and Team Eleven had together and then decides to go to sleep excited for his mission tomorrow and he's hoping it will bring Mitaru back to the village.

"Even if you leave us you're still my brother." Naruto said softly then drifts into a deep slumber.

Xora and Saki walk back to Xora's apartment but he lives by himself due to not having any parents like Naruto and Mitaru and when they entered Saki left back home while Xora went to his room to get ready for bed. Xora tried to sleep but keeps waking up every five seconds and he has no idea why but lays back down on his bed to try and sleep again but he wakes up again.

"Damn it why can't I sleep?" Xora asked as he got out of bed and went to the living room.

While in the living room Xora sits on his sofa thinking about why he can't sleep tonight but while he's thinking something comes to his brain.

_Flashback_

_Little Xora was walking in the village and he was all alone with no parents and no friends to keep him company despite the villagers seeing him by himself and giving him the attention he needs but all Xora wants was someone to play with. Xora continues to walk by himself until he stops at a playground and there he sees two boys his age and even though they look like each other there are some differences like one boy has blond hair while the other has green hair and the blond is having fun in the playground while the green haired one is just sitting on the bench watching the blond. Xora finds this as a chance to make friends for the first time so he decides to walk up to the green haired boy and sits next to him._

_"Hi." Xora greeted and the green haired boy looks at him._

_"What do you want?" The boy asked._

_"I just want a friend." Xora answered._

_"How do I know you're not gonna hurt me?" The boy asked raising his eyebrow._

_"What do you mean?" Xora asked._

_"Some of the villagers abuse and neglect us acting like we're threats to their village." The boy answered._

_"Why do they do that?" Xora asked._

_"Because they're stupid." The boy answered. "They don't care about me or my brother they just ignore us or if they see us they turn their heads or they just beat us up thinking we're evil." He added._

_"I won't hurt you or your brother." Xora said._

_"We'll see." The boy replied. "Mitaru." He added confusing Xora. "That's my name." The boy explained._

_"Oh I'm Xora." Xora introduced and they blond boy came to Mitaru._

_"Hi bro." The blond boy said and he looks at Xora. "Who's he?" The blond boy asked._

_"That's Xora my...new friend." Mitaru answered._

_"Hi Xora I'm Naruto Mitaru's brother." The boy called himself Naruto._

_"Hi Naruto are you going to be my new friend?" Xora asked and for reason Naruto actually feels happy by that question._

_"Yeah I'll be your awesome friend!" Naruto answered happily and Xora smiled._

_"Great let's play!" Xora replied as he and Naruto went back to the playground while Mitaru watches them._

_"Hey when does your parents come?" Naruto asked and Xora frowned._

_"I..don't have any parents." Xora answered._

_"I'm sorry Mitaru and I don't have parents either." Naruto replied._

_"At least we're friends." Xora replied smiling and Naruto smiles too._

_"Yeah!" Naruto replied happily._

_End Flashback._

"Was that a dream or..." Xora then shakes his head. "Forget it I'm going back to sleep." He said as he went back to his room to try and sleep again.


	13. New missions

Chapter 13

Mitaru wakes up from his sleep and he still couldn't believe that the man he saw claimed to be his father and he has no idea what's happening but he chose to leave that behind and wants to focus on the mission Pain is going to give him so he gets off his bed puts on his Akatsuki cloak and leaves his room. Mitaru and Yuki enter Pain's office for their next mission and Seda and Lerizu did the same thing.

"Mitaru and Yuki your mission is to go to the Hidden Mist Village and steal the orb there." Pain ordered.

"Yes sir." Mitaru replied and he and Yuki leave the office.

"Seda and Lerizu you will go to the Hidden Cloud Village and steal the orb there." Pain ordered and Lerizu smirked.

"Oh we're on it boss." Lerizu replied and the two leave the office and Zatco and Anai entered the office.

"So what's our mission?" Anai asked.

"Itachi suspected that there is an organization that's planning to hinder us from our goal so I want you two to enter the Hidden Smoke Village undetected because according to Itachi that's where that organization resides." Pain explained. "Here is the way to the Hidden Smoke and Zetsu will accompany you two." He added handing them a map to where the Hidden Smoke Village is.

"So it's near the Hidden Rain huh? No problem ready Zatco?" Anai asked and Zatco nodded.

"Watch yourselves out there I hear the Hidden Smoke is hostile to outsiders." Pain warned and the two nodded and leave the office.

"Are you certain that there is another organization?" Konan asked.

"Itachi told me there is one in the Hidden Smoke Village." Pain answered. "I just hope they're careful those two and the other new members are like my own children." He added.

"I hope they're careful too but I believe they can take care of themselves." Konan replied.

"I'm also suspecting that Sasuke and his comrades are planning to betray us." Pain said.

"Should we keep an eye on them?" Konan asked.

"Zetsu is already with Anai and Zatco by now so I'll probably have Itachi watch him since he is Sasuke's brother." Pain said. "And he is the one of the smart ones." He added.

"Should I ask Itachi to come in here?" Konan asked.

"Yes." Pain answered and Konan leaves the office.

"I wonder if those Hidden Leaf dogs will interfere with the members again?" Pain asked to himself. "The one I should worry about is Naruto Uzumaki he is Mitaru's brother and will try to take him back even by force." He added. "No matter though Mitaru is as strong as Naruto so no matter how often Naruto stops Mitaru he will not submit to Naruto or the Leaf dogs." He said. "And if Sasuke Uchiha does plan to betray the Akatsuki then he will accept judgement." He said then looks at the orbs of the other villages the members took the Leaf orb, the Sand orb, the Stone orb, and the Rain orb then leaves the office.

Mitaru and Yuki begin their way toward the Hidden Mist by going to the Land of Waves and due to the fact that Mitaru can use his Wind Release for flight and Yuki using a sand cloud they should be able to get there with ease but after as they get near a bridge Mitaru stops for a minute looking at the bridge.

"What's wrong Mitaru?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing." Mitaru answered. "Sorry for stopping." He apologized.

"I was just asking if something is bothering you." Yuki replied. "Should we take a break or do you want to move on?" She asked.

"Let's continue." Mitaru answered and the two continue their way to the Hidden Mist. "We need to get there without detection." He added.

"Good idea the question is how?" Yuki asked.

"Just follow my lead when we get there." Mitaru answered.

"Right." Yuki replied.

Meanwhile Seda and Lerizu continue their way to the Hidden Cloud by getting to the Land of Lightning and their using Zabuza to get there without any problems. There was silence and neither were talking but Lerizu hated the never ending silence so he decided to break it by starting a conversation.

"Hopefully we'll be able to get to that dump sooner." Lerizu said but Seda just lets out a 'Hm' and Lerizu tried to think of something else to say. "Zabuza sure is moving pretty fast so I think we'll get there sooner." Lerizu said but Seda didn't say anything. "You okay did I do something to offend you?" He asked but Seda didn't say anything still. "Yeah I wish you're not so loud." Lerizu said sarcastically but Seda still didn't say anything even though she turned to Lerizu but then turned back to the front to make sure Zabuza is doing okay while still flying. "Okay I know we have some differences and we fight from time to time but it wouldn't kill you share a friendly talk with someone." Lerizu said. "Besides I thought we're friends since we promised that at the library." He added. "You even gave me that friendship charm thing remember?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I'm just..." Seda then cuts herself off.

"Just what?" Lerizu asked.

"Forget it let's just get the mission over with." Seda said. "We're near the Hidden Cloud so we have to get there without detection." She added.

"So what's the plan?" Lerizu asked.

"Here's what we do." Seda begins to explain her plan and Lerizu listens for once.

Meanwhile Anai and Zatco make their way to where the Hidden Smoke is by reading the map Pain gave them so they go to the road near the Hidden Rain then make their way to the Hidden Smoke's location and they have to remember that they must sneak in without getting caught due to Pain's warning about it being hostile to the outsiders. While getting to the road near the Hidden Rain they start their way to the road leading them to the Hidden Smoke but before they could get near they ask Zetsu to find a good way to get to the village without getting caught and Zetsu sinks into the ground and Anai and Zatco wait.

"I wonder what this organization is." Anai asked and Zatco shrugged. "Whatever it is then we'll have to find a way to stop them from stopping us before they do succeed." She added and Zatco nods in agreement. "And once get in I want you to stand by me understand?" She asked and Zatco nodded.

Meanwhile Mitaru and Yuki make it to the Hidden Mist Village and without getting caught by one of the villagers and they start their search for the Mist orb and they assume that it's at the Mizukage mansion but as they get to the mansion they see that Mizukage is in fact still alive and her aides are with her and at her side is a girl with pale skin, purple long hair, wearing a black and blue sleeveless top, grey pants, and the Hidden Mist headband on her right arm and with her are Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Xora, Saki, and Kakashi talking to the Mizukage.

"We have to be careful because my stupid brother and those Leaf parasites are here too." Mitaru whispered and Yuki nodded.

"And that's how they defeated me." Mei tells Team Seven about her fight with the Akatsuki.

"Excuse me but is one of the members of the Akatsuki a boy who looks like me?" Naruto asked.

"No even though one boy did have blond hair like you but he was from the Hidden Stone, has one eye on palm of his hands, and wore a blindfold and has a lizard on his shoulder." Mei answered.

"Maan so Mitaru wasn't here." Naruto said.

"Why did the Akatsuki attack you?" Kakashi asked.

"They believe that I was a threat to their plan." Mei answered.

"We need to find out what the Akatsuki is planning this time." Kakashi said but the girl starts feeling strange.

"What's wrong Umi?" Mei asked calling the girl Umi.

"I'm sensing some chakra and it's near here." Umi answered. "Show yourself whoever you are!" She called.

"Damn it!" Mitaru whispered.

"What now?" Yuki asked softly.

"Let's find a way inside." Mitaru answered and the two use their chakra to climb up the wall and enter through the window and entered the mansion.

"Okay so let's find the orb and get out of here." Yuki said.

"Agreed." Mitaru replied and the two start their way to where the Mizukage's office is and they start searching for the orb. "Ah ha!" Mitaru said as he found and took the orb. "Now let's get out of here before we get busted." Mitaru said and Yuki nodded as they get out of where they came in but as they went outside Naruto confronts his brother again.

"Mitaru!" Naruto said and the other Team Seven and Team Eleven members came.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Kakashi said.

"I don't have time for your bullshit so piss off." Mitaru said spitefully.

"Mitaru don't you even realize that the Akatsuki is just using you?" Sakura asked and she sees the Hidden Rain headband on Mitaru's forehead. "N-no way you're a..." She was then cut off by Mitaru.

"You're smarter than I thought Forehead yes since I'm done with the Leaf I'm a Rain ninja now." Mitaru said.

"N-no way you can't just claim to be done with the Leaf village." Naruto replied.

"I already have dumbass I told you." Mitaru replied back. "Now if you will excuse us we have to get out of here so bother following us." He added and he and Yuki leave.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled.

"Let him go we'll get him another time." Xora said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Mitaru didn't even notice us." Saki said.

"We'll see him again." Xora said.

"Come on let's head back to Konoha." Kakashi said and they leave the Hidden Mist.

Meanwhile at the Land of Lightning Seda and Lerizu successfully enter the Cloud village without detection and they start their way to the Raikage's mansion to steal the Cloud orb but as they make their way a man with tan skin, white hair and small beard, two blue marks on his face, wearing a white and indigo sleeveless top, black pants, white scarf, black shades, and the Hidden Cloud headband on his fore head came up to the two.

"Lerizu never thought I'd see your face again fool ya fool." The man said.

"It's been a while B." Lerizu replied calling the man B. "I'd love to stay and talk but we have a mission to do so piss off." He added.

"No way fool ya fool you made a mistake comin' back here and now I'm gonna rough you up and your little girl peer." B replied.

"We don't have time for this." Seda said as she unleashed her mist to evade Killer B as he starts looking around.

"Where are you fools ya fools?" B asked but nothing was answering him. "Damn it." B said and leaves the mist to follow the two.

"Okay now to take what's ours." Lerizu said.

"The Cloud orb will be in our possession." Seda said but she senses someone coming. "Oh no." She said.

"Let me guess B?" Lerizu asked and Seda nodded.

"You fools ain't going nowhere you're dealing with me now." B said.

"I should have fun fightin' you." Lerizu replied as he smirked. "Time to die!" He added as he lights his fists with lightning energy and he and B charged at each other and clashed.

Zatco and Anai are still waiting for Zetsu to arrive and they see him rising from the ground.

"Well?" Anai asked.

"Follow us and we'll show you." Black Zetsu said and the two follow him to the way good to the Hidden Smoke.

"This better lead us to it." Anai said.

"Don't worry just trust us besides not only it will lead us to the village but also to that organization hideout." White Zetsu replied.

"I like the sound of that." Anai replied and Zatco nodded and they make it to where the Smoke village is and the way to the hideout. "This must be it." Anai said.

"Come on let's going." Subru said and they start their way to where the hideout is.


	14. New missions part 2

**Hey everybody I forgot to say in the last chapter that I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I want to let you that I'm back and I'll do what I can make this story epic still. Anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. :)**

**Luna Schlee: Here's the next chapter for you I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it and thank you for putting a favorite on this story and supporting it.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Lerizu and B continue their fight with B using his blades and Lerizu using his brute strength but while B gains the upper hand Lerizu makes his body indestructible and uses Lightning Fist on B but he recovered and rolls around with his blades and slashes Lerizu. Lerizu then recovers from his attack and charges at B again but instead of normal lighting energy on his fist black lightning is charged and he attacks B with it knocking him down making sure he stays down.

"Let's get going to get that orb." Seda said.

"Yeah." Lerizu replied but someone from behind attacks Lerizu and it's B. "Damn it B I have important shit to do!" He said.

"I'm not letting you get away with what you're doin'." B replied and attacks Lerizu who charges at B and they fight Seda gets away to move on to find the Cloud orb.

Seda arrives at the Raikage's office but doesn't see the Raikage anywhere so she uses her chakra sensing but she doesn't detect anything so she quickly searches for the Cloud orb before she gets caught and she successfully finds it and leaves the office but Cloud ninja show up to stop but Seda wouldn't be caught so easily.

"Seduction Jutsu!" Seda shouted and the jutsu she did successfully seduced the Cloud ninja distracting them allowing her to escape without anymore problems.

Seda starts her search for Lerizu and she assumes that he's still fighting Killer B and her assumption is correct but she uses Acid Missile Jutsu to get B with a success hit she and Lerizu escape from the mansion. get on Zabuza, and leave the Hidden Cloud with the Cloud orb in Seda's hand.

"That was a cunning thing." Lerizu said.

"Not even two Cloud ninja would stop me." Seda replied smirking.

"I just wish I could see the Raikage's face when he sees the orb gone." Lerizu said and they start their back to the hideout.

Anai and Zatco found where the hideout is according to Zetsu and they find a good way to enter without detection and Anai finds a sewer that could lead them inside the hideout so they enter the sewer and start their way to which way the hideout leads. The three still explore around the sewer looking for which way it leads the hideout and after finding small pipes Zatco decided to send in Subru to get in the pipes and find what leads to the hideout after five minutes Subru comes back and tells them that he found what leads to the hideout so they climbed the ladder they see and after opening a manhole find themselves in a building with red walls, and steels doors.

"This must be the hideout." Anai said and Zatco tried to open the door but it's locked tight. "We should find another way." Anai said.

"We must be stealthy about it." Black Zetsu said and Zatco finds a hallway that lead them to another area so they follow Zatco and the hallway leads them to outside.

While outside of the hideout they're also on the higher point of the village which also means they're on the roof of the hideout so they find something that can let them see where the members are and they see glass windows so they start looking through it and they see a room with people in it and the people are wearing white cloaks with black stars on them and the hoods on the cloaks are covering their heads up. The people are seated waiting for something until they see a person wearing the same cloak and hood coming to the stand as if he's ready to announce something so they listen hoping this would help and they would inform Pain of what's happening.

"My fellow members the hour of the destruction of the Akatsuki is at hand!" A male voice said and the three start listening again. "For years we've suffered for too long hiding in the shadows because of that wretched organization as they hinder us from our goal and they believe they're the ones to world this pathetic world." The male voice said and some of the the members booed at the suffering part. "But soon the Tasogare will rise up strike back on those damned fools and we shall bring destruction on every last one of the Akatsuki and the Tasogare will begin a new dawn of our rule!" He added and some of the members said 'Yeah' and 'Hell yeah!' and the man quiets them down again. "And if any wretched village of Leaf, Sand, Stone, Cloud, Mist, Grass, or even that blasted Rain attempts to stop us then we shall strike down upon them mercilessly and blood will rain down!" The man finished and the members cheered at this.

"No way." Anai said softly.

"This doesn't sound good." Subru and Zatco shook his head.

"We must inform the Leader of this now." Black Zetsu said and they leave the roof of the hideout and the village.

"We need to remember the name Tasogare because Pain needs to know who that organization is." Anai said and they make their way back to the hideout.

Mitaru and Yuki return to the hideout and they give Pain the Mist orb and they see Seda and Lerizu returning and Seda gives Pain the Cloud orb and Pain takes them to the office.

"Time to take a load off for the time being." Mitaru said as he sat on a sofa and starts napping.

"Oh I forgot to do something." Seda said as she went back to her room.

Zatco, Anai, and Zetsu return to the hideout and they entered Pain's office and they start informing him of who the organization is and what they're planning so far.

"So the organization is known as the Tasogare and they plan to destroy us and take over the world?" Pain asked.

"That's right." Anai answered. "I don't know how they'll do it but we won't let that happen because this world is OURS to rule." She added.

"Don't worry nothing will hinder us from our goal and if the Tasogare wishes to fight for that goal then so be it." Pain said. "We shall be on look out for the Tasogare they could invade the hideout so be on guard." He added and they nodded and leave the office.

"The Tasogare I wonder if I heard that name before." Konan said.

"It's starting to sound familiar to me as well but we must not let them have their way." Pain replied and Konan nodded.

"No one will stop us form our plan to take this world." Konan said.

"And we will make sure that no on will stop us." Pain replied. "If anyone dares to defy a god then I shall strike them down mercilessly." He added.

Back at Konoha Naruto and Xora were walking through the village but they stopped to see the playground and Naruto knew what it meant to him.

"Hey you remember when we first met?" Naruto asked and that got Xora's attention.

"Y-yeah I do." Xora answered.

"Man sure does bring back memories the day we first met and played together on that playground." Naruto said smiling his smile.

"Was that when we were little?" Xora asked.

"Yeah I saw you talking to Mitaru and when we met we started playing together non-stop." Naruto answered.

"Does bring me back then." Xora said. "Hey I need to get home." He added.

"Sure yeah no problem." Naruto replied ad Xora left. "I need to get home too." He said to himself and leaves for his house.

Back at the hideout Mitaru gets off the sofa he was sitting on and decides to go outside after all what he's been going through lately he enjoyed being with the Akatsuki but meeting two people who claimed to be his parents, and seeing Naruto again twice was making him sick to his stomach and couldn't take it. He shouldn't let those get in his way he's an Akatsuki now and the Akatsuki are his family and he wouldn't let anything else get in his way no matter what not even the Leaf ninja. Mitaru returns inside the hideout and into his room to get on his bed for whatever sleep he can get in case he gets a new mission tomorrow so he starts to drift off into a deep slumber.


	15. Intrusion, Sasuke's betrayal, & fun time

**Luna Schlee: I'm doing what I can to follow the other members of the Akatsuki and the new members and I'm sorry if I'm following Mitaru and Naruto but I'm trying to make this story great so just be patient with me please.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 15

It's nighttime at the Akatsuki hideout and all the members are asleep except Pain who is still pondering what this Tasogare is and their plan of destroying the Akatsuki and take over the world when it's their plan but as he starts to go and find out what they're up to currently Konan comes in.

"You just couldn't sleep can you?" Konan asked.

"I'm just trying to find out or remember what the Tasogare is and figure out what they're doing soon." Pain answered.

"You can't do this alone." Konan replied.

"I don't want you or the members or the new ones to die." Pain replied back.

"No one will die the only ones will are the Tasogare and anyone who attempts to stop us from taking this world." Konan replied.

"I'm going to the Hidden Smoke right now to see what..." Pain is then cut off by the alarm going off and Pain assumes that someone is in the hideout.

"Who could have invaded the hideout?" Konan asked.

"I do not know." Pain answered and went for the speaker. "Attention Akatsuki come to my room this instant!" He announced.

All the members came to Pain's room and Pain starts telling them that the hideout has an intruder and orders the members to find and destroy the intruder with Sasori, Deidara, Anai and Zatco to search in the kitchen, Kakuzu, Hidan, Seda and Lerizu to search in the meeting room, Itachi, Kisame, Mitaru and Yuki to search in the living room, Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin to search in the training room, and Zetsu and Tobi to search in the library.

"Konan and I will search in all your rooms now go find that scum and eliminate him or her." Pain commanded and the members went to their searching posts.

Sasori, Deidara, Anai, and Zatco went to the kitchen to find the intruder and as they search the kitchen they two figures wearing white hooded cloakss with the black stars and Anai and Zatco recognize those type of clothing already.

"They're part of the Tasogare!" Anai said.

"Tasogare?" Deidara asked.

"Let's kill them and not ask brat." Sasori said as he unleashed his puppet.

Sasori's puppet attacks one of the figures but one of them threw what look like needles at Sasori but Anai throws her kunai to deflect the needles and attacks with a sickle attempting to slash at the figure but the other figure uses what looks like Earth Release but Zatco uses Earth Release back while Deidara throws his detonating clay at the other figure and Sasori uses his puppet's blades to slash at the two figures while Anai uses her chain ball to strike at one of the figures but one of the figures uses what look like spider legs and attacks with them but Sasori uses his puppet to cut the legs but the other figure uses Lava Release and throws lava balls but Deidara throws more clay and makes them explode allowing Zatco to use Lava Release himself to attack the figures while Anai uses her bo staff to strike the figures but before any of them could finish them off the figures leave the kitchen leaving the four. Two other figures are at the meeting room and Kakuzu uses his hearts to use fire at one of the figures but another figure spin kicks at Kakuzu but Lerizu punches the figure while Seda uses Water Release but the figure dodges allowing the other figure to attack Seda with what looks like Wind Release but Hidan slashes with his scythe while Kakuzu uses lightning from his hearts to strike the figures but the figure cartwheels at the four but Lerizu grabs the figure's leg and throws the figure to the wall but the other figure uses Fire Release but Seda uses Shark Missile Jutsu at the figure while Lerizu uses Lightning Release on the two figures while Hidan attacks with his scythe while Kakuzu uses fire, wind, and lightning on the two but they escape from the meeting room. Two more figures are in fact in the living room Itachi uses Fire Release while Kisame uses Water Release but one of the figures dodged the attack and goes for Kisame but Yuki uses Magnet Release to repel the figure but the other figure attacks with Fire Release but Mitaru uses Shadow Clone Jutsu to make four clones of himself and they attack the other figure with their Wind Release but the two figures combine their combat and destroyed the clones but Itcahi uses his Clone Jutsu and it attacked the two figures while Kisame attacks them with his sword while Yuki uses sand to attempt to capture the figures allowing Mitaru to use his Rasengan but the figures quickly escape before the attack.

"Damn it!" Mitaru cursed.

"So that's the Tasogare I wonder why they were here?" Itachi asked to himself.

"Now what?" Yuki asked.

"We return to Pain at once." Itachi answered and they return to Pain's room while the other members are there too except Sasuke and his comrades.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Who knows and who cares." Deidara answered and Pain and Konan return to the room.

"So any luck finding the intruder?" Paina sked.

"There was more than one intruder in the kitchen." Sasori answered.

"Same in the meeting room." Kakuzu said.

"And there were others in the living room." Kisame said.

"We didn't find any in the library." Tobi said.

"There was no one in your rooms." Konan said.

"My guess is that those intruders were those Tasogare Anai, Zatco, and Zetsu spoke about." Pain said then turned to where the orbs are but they're not there. "What?!" Pain said.

"No the orbs!" Konan said.

"They probably took them while we were fighting the intruders." Seda suggested.

"There will be new missions tomorrow but in the meantime get some rest." Pain said and the members went back to their rooms.

Meanwhile in the forest Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo start to hunt for the target they encountered in the training room and of course Sasuke didn't care at all if he left the Akatsuki. They continue to follow their target until Sasuke uses Chidori Sharp Spear at the target making the target fall from the trees and when Sasuke and the others came down they see the figure is someone they cannot believe. The person they're looking has pale skin, long black hair, yellow eyes, and is still wearing the Tasogare cloak.

"Orochimaru so you're still alive huh?" Sasuke asked the figure.

"Indeed but I have no time for you and these traitors." Orochimaru said.

"You're supposed to be dead." Sasuke said.

"I am but what you killed was nothing more than a clone." Orochimaru replied.

"What are you planning?" Karin asked.

"I can't tell you." Orochimaru said.

"Tell us!" Suigetsu demanded.

"Sorry but that shouldn't be shared with children." Orochimaru said. "I'll see you later." He added and left.

"Now what?" Jugo asked.

"We'll deal with him some other time now we have to find out what intruded the hideout." Sasuke answered.

"What about the Akatsuki?" Karin asked.

"Forget that organization." Sasuke answered coldly. "The ones who intruded the hideout is that organization Itachi meant so we're going to find where they're hiding and what they're planning." He added.

"So what no more being Akatsuki?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes we're on our own again." Sasuke answered.

"What about Itachi?" Jugo asked.

"I'll deal with him after we deal with the other organization." Sasuke answered. "Let's move out." He added and the four leave.

Back at the hideout Pain and Konan are currently planning on how to take the orbs back and how to deal with the Tasogare but knowing that the Tasogare are as cunning and dangerous as the Akatsuki Pain decided to give the plans a rest and thinks of disposing Sasuke after his unexpected betrayal and how to get rid of those who would stand in the way of the Akatsuki but Konan suggested that it would have to wait so Pain had no choice but to agree and they return to Pain's room. Meanwhile Anai decides to sneak out of her room for a little walk but when she got out of her room she bumps into Mitaru but the two recover from their fall and they get up on their own and when they tell each other they're sneaking out for a walk they agree to go together and they leave the hideout for their walk and there was silence as they walked through the forest and as peaceful as it is right now Mitaru didn't want the silence to go on forever so he had to come up with something to say but he doesn't know what to say and when he looks at Anai he quickly looks away to continue to think.

"So do you sneak out every night?" Mitaru asked.

"I sneak out whenever the hell I want." Anai answered not looking at Mitaru.

"I'm sorry I was just curious." Mitaru said.

"What no you didn't offend me I just gave you my answer." Anai replied. "What about you do you sneak out?" She asked.

"As the matter of fact I did back at that hellhole." Mitaru answered.

"The Hidden Rain is a hellhole?" Anai asked.

"What no way I think the Hidden Rain is awesome I meant the Leaf village." Mitaru answered.

"Oh just like the Grass village it's hell for me." Anai replied.

"I'm the other new members hate the villages they're from." Mitaru replied.

"Why did you leave the Leaf?" Anai asked.

"I got tired of it and the suffering it gave me but before I could even leave my so called 'friends' and my stupid brother stood in my way and I beat my 'friends even my brother and left." Mitaru answered. "What about you why did you leave the Grass?" He asked.

"I've killed many people including my parents and the reason is because I couldn't take another fucking second being around those creeps so I ended their misery and it was a pleasure." Anai answered.

"I'm going to destroy the Leaf one day and make them wish they were never born." Mitaru said.

"They must have done an awesome job pissing you off." Anai said.

"They always have." Mitaru replied.

After talking they stop in the lake area where they decided to take a rest and they start looking at their reflections in the water and Anai also playfully splashes Mitaru and he does the same thing while laughing their heads off. After their splash fight Mitaru decides to take a swim in the lake so he takes off his clothes and jumps into the lake while Anai jumps in too and the two continue their water fight and having a wonderful time. After swimming in the lake the two get out and decided to walk back to the hideout before anyone knew they were gone and as they returned they went back to their rooms saying that they'll look forward to sneak out again sometime and went in their own rooms. Itachi went back to the hideout and into his room after he saw Mitaru and Anai having fun outside the hideout and he was glad they had a great time he knows that they'll be safe when they sneak out again.

Back at the Hidden Smoke village at the Tasogare hideout the Tasogare members return to the meeting room and sat down while someone came in with the orbs in the person's hands and the person showed them to their leader.

"Excellent those Akatsuki fools had no idea that you would take the orbs while the others distracted those bastards." The leader said. "All we have to do is wait for the Akatsuki to its next move while they think we'll make ours." The leader added. "Now continue to keep an eye on the Akatsuki we must be careful about they'll be doing next." The leader ordered the person who gave the leader the orbs and the person leaves. "Our time will soon come my friends the fall of the Akatsuki is within our reach and the Tasogare will rise from the ashes!" The leader said and the members cheered at this.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 15 and I'm sorry if the battles during the intrusion were not great but you must know that I'm not perfect at fight scenes I'm good sometimes but not the best. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I'll see you at the next one. :)**


End file.
